Tu es et tu resteras à jamais ma moitié
by hanashimajima
Summary: On dit parfois que ce sont les enfants qui paient les erreurs de leur parent. Sasuke et Hinata en feront la douloureuse expérience. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

**J'ai décidé de publier aussi cette histoire. Bien que je sois une grande fan du sasanaru j'ai voulu me lancer sur un sasuhina. Je verrai bien ce que ça donne!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil se couchait sur le village d'awa no kuni. Les commerçants commençaient déjà à baisser les stores de leur magasin et les quelques passants présents dans les rues, prenaient la direction de leur maison. Assise à une table dans un petit café, une jeune femme attendait patiemment, une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main. Elle avait le regard perdu. Malgré la beauté qui émanait d'elle et le fin sourire qui ornait son visage, on pouvait voir aisément toute la tristesse qui était en elle. Elle ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée de l'homme qu'elle attendait. C'est un raclement de gorge qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle détourna ses yeux nacrés vers l'homme qui se trouvait près de sa table, et lui fit un léger sourire.

_Fugaku, je ne pensais plus que tu viendrais.

_Désolé Konomi, je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt dans mon travail et je ne pouvais pas te prévenir avant.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Dit-elle tristement.

_Tu me semblais très inquiète au téléphone, que se passe-t-il ? Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

_Avec ce qui nous lie actuellement et la relation que nous avons eu, je pensais que tu aurais été moins distant envers moi.

_Konomi, cette histoire était une erreur….

_Une erreur que j'assume seul !

_Ne crois pas que Mikoto ne me mène pas la vie dure depuis qu'elle l'a su.

_Grâce à ses relations professionnelles, mon mari a divorcé de moi rapidement et m'a laissé sans rien. Ma famille m'a rejeté pour cette trahison et je me retrouve enceinte de jumeaux et c'est toi le père ! Je ne vois de quoi toi tu te plains ! S'agaça-t-elle.

_Konomi baisse d'un ton s'il-te-plait ! On pourrait nous entendre. Dit Fugaku en regardant furtivement autour de lui.

_Tu as peur que ta petite femme découvre que tu me vois en cachette.

_Si c'est pour que tu me déverse tout ton venin, je rentre chez moi.

Elle se radoucit et repris son souffle, se rappelant du motif de son appel.

_Je me demande comment je peux aimer un homme comme toi. Soupira-telle

_Je crois qu'on était tous les deux vulnérables et qu'on a voulu se consoler l'un l'autre, mais nous devons maintenant mettre cette histoire derrière nous.

_C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Ma propre famille, la grande famille Hyuuga, m'a fermé toutes les portes, je n'ai plus rien et j'en suis à huit mois de grossesse. Je ne pourrais pas élever ses enfants seule.

_Mikoto ne veut pas entendre parler de ses enfants…

_Je ne pourrais pas m'en sortir toute seule, c'est toi le père je te signale!

_J't'avais conseillé d'avorter, mais tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, rétorqua-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

_Tu dois m'aider, ne m'abandonne pas maintenant. Dit-elle la gorge serrée.

_Konomi, je suis désolé, mais mon mariage est en jeu dans cette histoire.

_Ton mariage, ta femme, t'as plus que ses mots à la bouche ! Tu pensais autant à ta femme quand tu me faisais l'amour !

_Cette conversation n'a pas lieu d'être, je m'en vais dit-il d'un ton dur.

_Vas-t'en ! Je m'en sortirai sans toi, espèce de lâche !

Elle regarda les larmes aux yeux, l'homme qu'elle aimait sortir du café à pas précipité. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait eu de la compassion pour elle et l'aurait aidé, mais elle s'était trompée. Elle allait devoir élever seule, ses deux enfants. Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers les toilettes, les regards de certains clients posés sur elle, et se permit de versé quelques larmes lorsqu'elle s'isola dans un des wc. Non loin du café, assis dans sa voiture teintée, Fugaku se permit lui aussi de laisser quelques larmes couler, car sa lâcheté l'avait poussé à abandonner ses enfants. Il ne voulait plus être en confrontation avec sa famille et sa femme.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Depuis que Mikoto Uchiwa avait découvert l'infidélité de son mari, un léger froid s'était installé entre eux. Son mari avait détruit l'image du couple parfait qu'ils reflétaient aux yeux des autres. Elle avait tout fait pour cet homme. Elle avait abandonné sa carrière d'avocate pour devenir une femme au foyer, elle participait à toutes ses soirées mondaines où elle se devait d'être irréprochable aux yeux de la famille et des associés de son mari, elle organisait à la perfection les réceptions chez elle et allait à des soirées caritatives pour représenter la société familiale. Elle a transformé sa vie pour cet homme. Et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour être cocu ! Elle a trop sacrifié dans sa vie pour renoncer à lui, même si elle le déteste elle ne le laissera pas partir. Ça la tuerait de le voir heureux avec une autre femme. Et son atout majeur pour le garder, c'est sa famille. Elle est la belle-fille idéale pour son beau-père et son mari n'a jamais su aller à l'encontre des décisions de son père. Elle a tout leur soutien dans cette situation. Le pire pour elle, fût quand elle apprit pour la grossesse de cette femme. Comment il avait pu lui faire ça après la perte tragique de leur unique fils Itachi. Elle porta un regard sur son mari, assis sur la table, à diner tranquillement, sans échanger ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot avec elle. Le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce fut soudain interrompu par le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

_Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement sur la défensive.

_Non, c'est probablement mon père.

_Ton père prévient toujours avant de venir, même si c'est deux minutes avant son arrivée. J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas ta maîtresse !

Il soupira sans aucune discrétion, lasse de cette situation. Au même moment, une domestique apparu dans la salle à manger.

_Madame, monsieur excusez-moi de vous déranger durant votre diner mais une certaine Kanade voudrait vous parler monsieur et elle dit que c'est très important.

_Ne me dis pas que t'as une autre maîtresse !

_Arrête avec ça Mikoto, nous ne sommes pas seul. Dit-il sur un ton réprobateur.

Ils se regardent sans rien ajouter de plus. La domestique, légèrement gênée par la situation, n'ose pas demander ce qu'elle doit faire de l'invité.

_Dîtes à cette Kanade que rien de ce qu'elle a à dire ne m'intéresse.

_Bien, monsieur.

_Qui c'est ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une femme déboula dans la pièce.

_Fugaku, il faut que je te parle c'est urgent !

_Comment osez-vous entrer….

_Mikoto calme-toi ! Il est préférable que tu t'en ailles Kanade.

_Konomi a fait une chute dans les escaliers de mon immeuble ! Elle était inconsciente quand on l'a emmené à l'hôpital ! Ce sont tes enfants qu'elle porte t'as pas le droit d'être aussi indifférent à sa situation !

Son cœur s'était serré en apprenant la nouvelle, il ne pouvait pas rester chez lui les bras croisés alors que la vie de ses enfants était en jeu.

_Mikoto, il faut que j'y aille.

_Il est hors de questions que tu te rendes au chevet de ta maîtresse !

_Mikoto, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se disputer. J'irai, que tu sois d'accord ou pas ! Ne perdons pas de temps Kanade.

_Oui, suis moi !

Ils prirent tous deux la direction de la sortie.

_Fugaku attends ! S'écria Mikoto.

Mais son mari ne se retourna pas, sa décision étant déjà prise. Jamais elle ne laissera cette femme gagner la partie. On ne se débarrassera pas d'elle aussi facilement. Elle se précipita donc vers la sortie afin de rattraper Fugaku. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa grande demeure, Fugaku démarrait à peine la voiture et elle accouru vers lui avant qu'il ne parte.

_Attends !

_Mikoto je n'ai pas le temps de…..

_Tu n'iras nulle part sans moi ! Je viens !

Elle n'attendit même pas l'approbation de son mari et s'installa dans la voiture. C'est donc dans une atmosphère pesante qu'ils firent la route en suivant Kanade.

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital ils demandèrent directement à l'accueil, des informations sur Konomi. Ils apprirent donc qu'elle subissait actuellement une césarienne en salle d'opération. On ne leur donna pas plus d'informations. Ils attendirent donc dans la salle d'attente, aucun d'eux ne s'échangeant de mots. Fugaku ne cessait de faire les cents pas, alors qu'il se faisait littéralement fusiller du regard par sa femme. Comment pouvait-il montrer autant d'inquiétude à l'égard d'une autre femme que la sienne. Pour Mikoto s'était impensable. Après de longues minutes d'attente, un médecin vint à leur rencontre pour leur donner plus de renseignements sur l'état de la mère et de ses enfants.

_Bonjour, vous êtes de la famille de la patiente Hyuuga Konomi ?

_Oui, je suis le père des bébés, répondit rapidement Fugaku, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Mikoto.

_Les enfants vont bien, vous pouvez être rassuré de ce côté, par contre l'état de votre femme est pré…

_Ce n'est pas sa fem..

_Mikoto ce n'est pas le moment.

Elle lança un regard noir à son mari, en se promettant qu'elle lui ferait payer cet affront.

_Oui, qu'en est-il de Konomi docteur ?

_Son état est très préoccupant, nous avons stoppé l'hémorragie mais elle est très faible. Les prochaines vingt-quatre heures seront déterminantes pour elle.

_Pouvons-nous la voir docteur, demanda Kanade la gorge serrée.

_Une personne à la fois et ne restez pas trop longtemps.

_Nous pouvons aussi voir les enfants ?

_Bien sûr, monsieur. Demandez donc à l'une de nos infirmières de vous y emmener.

_Merci docteur.

_ De rien. Avez-vous la possibilité de prévenir la famille de mlle Hyuuga.

_Je l'ai déjà fait docteur, répondit tristement Kanade.

_Bien, je vous laisse donc aller voir la patiente.

Fugaku et sa femme se dirigèrent vers la nurserie alors que Kanade se rendait au chevet de Konomi.

_Les voici monsieur, dit une infimière.

Fugaku pût observer depuis la vitre, deux petits êtres endormis dans leur lit. Ils étaient si mignon et semblaient si fragile qu'il se demanda comment il pû ne serait-ce qu'une seconde penser à les abandonner.

Quant à Mikoto son regard fut attiré par l'un des bébés, elle ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de lui. Elle avait l'impression de revoir son fils, Itachi.

_C'est un garçon et une fille

_Hn, tu disais ? Fit-elle troublée.

_L'infirmière m'a dit que c'était un garçon et une fille. Le garçon c'est celui de gauche, il s'appelle Sasuke et la fille Hinata.

_Sa-sasuke

_Oui, ce sont les noms qu'a choisi Ko-nomi, quand elle a repris conscience, dit-il légèrement mal à l'aise.

_Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

_Mikoto

_J't'en prie Fugaku, laisse-moi seul.

Elle se détourna de lui puis s'en alla. Elle se rendit dans les toilettes de l'hôpital et pu laisser s'exprimer toute sa peine. Elle a vraiment eu la sensation de revoir son fils et quand son mari lui a dit le nom de ce petit garçon, son cœur s'est de nouveau brisé : elle ne reverra plus jamais son fils, Itachi.

Quand elle fut calmé, elle alla se rafraichir le visage puis décida de rejoindre son mari. Mais elle vit plus loin cette Kanade discuter avec le docteur s'occupant de cette femme qui avait gâché sa vie. Elle se rapprocha discrètement d'eux et se cacha de manière à les entendre sans qu'ils ne la voient.

_Il faut attendre, vous devriez rentrer chez vous et vous reposer.

_Je sais docteur, mais je ne veux pas la laisser toute seul ici.

_Ayez confiance, votre amie semble être une battante. Plus les heures passent et plus cela optimise ses chances de rétablissement.

_Oui, mais vous avez dit tout à l'heure que son cœur pouvait lâcher à tout moment.

_Nous devons pensez à toutes les éventualités, mais pour le moment vous feriez mieux de rentrer chez vous.

_Merci docteur mais je vais plutôt aller dans la salle d'attente.

_Comme vous voudrez.

Une fois que la voie fut libre elle reprit son cheminement vers la nurserie. En arrivant elle n'aperçut pas son mari dans le couloir. Mais lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la grande vitre, elle le vit à l'intérieur, vêtu d'un blouse d'hôpital et tenant l'un des bébés dans ses bras. A ce moment-là, elle comprit qu'elle allait perdre face à cette femme. Elle avait beau avoir le soutien de sa belle-famille, il n'en est pas moins qu'il attendait un nouvel héritier et elle seule savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus leur en donner. Depuis son accident à cheval, elle avait appris de son médecin, qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant. Bien sûr elle avait gardé cette information pour elle craignant justement la réaction de son beau-père. S'il apprenait l'existence de ses bébés, ça changerait tout pour elle. Elle perdrait tout. A coup sur, on la remplacerait par cette Konomi. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait rien dit et qu'elle avait ordonné à son mari de ne prendre aucune responsabilité concernant ses deux bébés. Mais en le voyant aujourd'hui, les tenant l'un après l'autre dans ses bras, elle savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus parole. Elle allait perdre pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle se détourna de ce spectacle, sans même que son mari ne l'ai aperçu et se mit à errer dans l'hôpital.

* * *

Elle se retrouvait là, devant cette femme qui allait tout lui voler. Elle était si vulnérable, allongé sur son lit, les yeux clos et sous assistance respiratoire. En la regardant, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que deviendrait sa vie et les visions qu'elle eu ne lui plu pas du tout. Ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle se retrouva près du fin tube menant à ses narines, dans lequel circulait l'oxygène. Elle devait le faire, pour garder son statut, son mari, sa vie. Elle ôta lentement un mouchoir de son sac, puis appuya aussi fort qu'elle le pu sur le tuyau. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait avec empressement de la chambre pour ne pas se faire voir. Elle vit, depuis le couloir, des infirmiers se précipiter pour la réanimer. Elle n'attendit pas de voir la suite, elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la chambre et se rendit dans la cafétéria.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle y était, elle n'osait y retournait. Elle commençait à prendre conscience de son acte. Elle avait peut-être tué quelqu'un. Elle se donna du courage puis se leva. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle d'attente, elle ne pût que constater cette Kanade pleurant à chaude larmes dans les bras de son mari, qui lui tentait vainement de retenir les siennes.

_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

_C'est Ko-konomi, elle n'a pas survécu, lui répondit Fugaku la gorge serrée.

_Vous êtes contente ?!Hein !

_Mais qu'est-qui vous arrive ?

_Vous n'aimiez pas mon amie, donc vous jubilez n'est-ce pas ! S'emporta Kanade.

_Calme-toi Kanade, ne dit pas n'importe quoi.

_Tout ça, c'est à cause de vous !

_Kanade

_Non ! Ne me parle plus, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

Elle se précipita vers la sortie ne supportant plus d'être dans cet hôpital.

_Il faut que j'aille les voir, dit-il un peu désemparé.

_Fugaku, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je rentre.

_Fait comme bon te semble Mikoto.

Et ses sur ses dernières paroles qu'ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Ne voyant pas son mari revenir, Mikoto décida de se rendre en cette matinée ensoleilée à l'hôpital, afin de lui soumettre la décision qu'elle avait prise.

_Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Elle s'assied sur une chaise en face de son mari, dans la cafétéria.

_Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, tiens, je pense qu'une autre dose de caféine te ferais du bien.

_Hn, soupira-t-il.

Voyant que son mari n'était pas enclin à discuter, elle se lança.

_Je n'ai pas pu m'endormi cette nuit, donc j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à notre situation.

Elle fit une pose en s'assurant que son mari l'écoutait.

_J'ai vu un avocat, un ancien confrère, et il y a possibilité à ce que tu ne reconnaisses légalement que le petit garçon.

A cette annonce Fugaku leva rapidement son visage et fixa sa femme avec une pointe d'agacement.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Et que fais-tu d'Hinata ?

_Accepter d'élever un enfant d'une autre femme c'est déjà beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ?

_Je refuse !

_C'est non négociable, c'est soit le petit garçon soit rien du tout !

_Tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter ça ?

_J'en ai aussi parler à ton père et il est tout à fait d'accord avec moi. D'ailleurs, pour préserver notre image, il a déjà pensé à te muter dans un endroit où on ne nous connaît. Personne ne saura que Sasuke n'est pas mon fils.

_Quand es-tu devenu aussi cruelle ?!

_Je ne veux pas de cette petite fille chez moi ! Et ne me l'impose pas, je risquerai de lui faire payer tous les jours ta trahison.

_Je vais voir mes enfants, dit-il , le dégoût se lisant sur son visage.

_Décide toi vite, je risque de changer d'avis.

Il ne se retourna même pas et se dirigea vers la nurserie.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa petite fille. Comment sa femme pouvait lui demander une chose aussi abominable. Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la présence d'un homme à côté de lui.

_Fugaku

Il eut un léger sursaut, en reconnaissant la voix de cet homme.

_Père, que faîtes-vous ici ?

_Mikoto, m'a dit que tu n'acceptais pas sa proposition.

_Père, avec tout le respect que je vous….

_Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu vas accepter.

_...

_Je vais me lancer dans la politique et cette affaire d'enfants bâtards ne doit pas entacher mon image.

_Je n'ai que faire…

_Ne me coupe pas la parole ! Tu sais que j'ai le bras long. Je peux faire disparaître ses enfants sans le moindre souci. Les trafics d'enfants tu connais ? Beaucoup paierait chère pour avoir des nouveaux nés. Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça.

_Vous n'oseriez pas, dit Fugaku, l'angoisse se faisant sentir.

_Ne m'insulte pas Fugaku. Tu sais pertinemment que je suis prêt à tous pour obtenir ce que je veux. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir pour te décider.

Sans un mot de plus, Madara Uchiha s'éloigna de son fils.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula rapidement pour Fugaku, car les heures passées avec sa fille étaient compté. Il avait finalement accepté la proposition de son épouse. Il avait assisté de loin à la cérémonie de funéraille de Konomi, ne voulant pas créer de problème. La famille Hyuuga ne voulait rien savoir de ses enfants. Il avait revu Kanade, qui avait été choqué de savoir qu'Hinata allait être abandonné. Elle avait donc décidé d'entreprendre des démarches pour l'adopter. Aujourd'hui, il allait récupérer son fils à l'hôpital et dire adieu à sa petite fille. Il n'avait pas trouvé la force de prendre le volant et avait donc fait appel au chauffeur. Une fois au sein de l'hôpital, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Tout était prêt !Quand l'infirmière mis son fils dans les bras de sa femme, il se rapprocha de la petite Hinata et la prit dans ses bras. Il pu admirer une dernière fois ses magnifiques yeux nacrés et sentir sa petite main se refermer sur son index.

_Fugaku, on doit y aller maintenant.

Il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle, elle le fixait avec ses grands yeux.

_Pardonne-moi Hinata.

_Dépêche-toi Fugaku !

Ressentant certainement l'agacement de Mikoto, Sasuke commença à s'agiter et se mit à pleurer. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'Hinata en fasse de même.

_Je vais t'attendre dehors.

Elle sortit de l'hôpital en tentant vainement de calmer, celui qui est devenu à ce jour, son fils. Fugaku tentait de faire de même avec la petite Hinata, mais elle ne semblait pas vouoir s'arrêter.

_Vous devriez y aller monsieur, je vais m'occuper d'elle, lui dit tendrement l'infirmière.

Elle prit doucement la petite fille pour la dorloter, sous les yeux remplis de tristesse de Fugaku. Il contempla le spectacle pendant un petit moment puis lentement il s'éloigna ne supportant plus d'entendre les pleures de sa petite fille, ça lui déchirait le cœur.

Lorsqu'il rejoint sa femme, il s'empara rapidement de son fils et réussi à le calmer. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne le plus vite de cette endroit.

Son père avait tout prévu. Ils allaient se rendre maintenant dans une maison de campagne loin des regards des autres, puis dans un mois, ils prendront tous les trois l'avion pour démarrer une nouvelle vie au village de Konoha.

* * *

**16 ans plus tard**

_Hinata, nous avons trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil pour toi et j'espère que cette fois-ci tu te tiendras à carreau, me dit la directrice de l'orphelinat.

_Je pensais que personne ne voulait de moi ici ! Il faut croire qu'ils sont maso ceux-là.

_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une famille du village.

A cette annonce, elles se fixèrent sans dire un mot pendant quelques secondes.

_Avouez-le, vous êtes contente de vous débarrasser de moi.

_Cette nouvelle famille c'est peut-être ta dernière chance de t'en sortir dans la vie, alors ne gâche pas tout.

_Où est-ce que vous m'expédiez ?

_A Konoha.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous? Reviews!

A pistache!

hanaS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut!**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Alors, l'histoire sera majoritairement en POV Hinata, mais de temps en temps je reviendrais en POV narrateur. **

**MissHina59: J'espère que j'arriverais à faire quelque chose de bien avec ce scénario. Voilà la suite!:)**

**Guest: Voilà la suite! En espérant que ça te plaira.**

**EunAe: Tu as tout compris de l'histoire, j'espère que la suite te plaira;-)**

**Missydark: J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite de l'histoire autant que le premier chapitre;-).**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir!:-)**

**Désolé pour les éventuelles erreurs.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**POV Hinata**

Allongée sur mon lit, j'avais le regard perdu sur le plafond du dortoir de l'orphelinat. Je ne cessais de penser à la discussion que j'avais eu avec la directrice ce matin, à mon départ soudain du village. Rien ne se passait comme je le voulais. Durant une grande partie de mon adolescence, j'avais été trimballé d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre. Contrairement à certains, je n'avais guère eu de chance. Ses familles avaient toujours été des gens intéressés par l'argent qu'on leur donnait, soit disant passant, pour m'élever. Tout ceci, n'avait fait qu'accroître mon antipathie. Je ne désirais vraiment pas partir de ce village, j'avais encore des choses à découvrir et ce n'était certainement pas en m'éloignant que je trouverais des réponses. Il avait fallu que cette nouvelle directrice vienne tout chambouler. Dès que je l'avais vu, j'avais senti que cette Tsunade m'aurait causé problème, ce qui s'avérait juste. Je regretterais presque, la vieille Koharu Utatane, qui malgré son air malhonnête, ne m'avait jamais expédié hors du village.

_Hinata, à quoi penses-tu ?

Dans cette orphelinat, la tranquillité est un luxe qui ne nous est pas accordé. On ne peut même plus réfléchir sans se faire déranger par un quelconque enquiquineur.

_A rien qui ne puisse vous intéresser, Ayame sama, répondis-je sans détourner mes yeux du plafond.

Ayama était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui travaillait bénévolement à l'orphelinat le week-end. Elle était très appréciée des autres filles de l'établissement, car elle nous proposait des activités, qui nous permettaient de nous libérer de l'ennuie profond qui régnait dans ses lieux. Je la connaissais avant mon arrivée ici, car elle était une des connaissances de ma défunte mère. Je la sentis s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, puis l'entendis soupirer.

_J'ai entendu dire que tu partais, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, me dit-elle.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi, dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

_Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, tu risques d'avoir des rides avant tes vingt ans, dit-elle en posant son index sur mon front.

Je repoussai rapidement son doigt de mon front puis me redressai, un peu irrité de me faire déranger.

_Vous n'avez rien de plus intéressant à faire que de m'emmerder ?!

_Non, et puis ça me fait plaisir de venir te donner des cours pour améliorer ton langage et ta conduite.

_Je sais me tenir, bougonnais-je.

_C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais pu rester plus de deux semaines en famille d'accueil, dit-elle une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

_Je ne suis grossière que quand je le souhaite et ses familles avaient le don de m'agacer. Ils n'ont pas su faire ressortir le meilleur de moi, dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

_Alors j'espère que cette nouvelle famille saura le faire, dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Si elle pensait qu'en me souriant, je retrouverais ma bonne humeur, elle se trompait totalement.

_Je ne veux pas partir, dis-je le regard sérieux.

_Pourtant c'est le mieux, ça te permettra peut-être de tourner la page, s'enquit-elle de dire.

_Même si on m'envoyait à l'autre bout du monde, je ne tournerais pas la page comme vous dîtes. Je ne sais même pas de qui je suis la fille ! Dis-je agacé.

_Tu es la fille de Kanade et Koketsu Hagane.

_Non ! Elle n'a été que ma mère adoptive et rien de plus quant à son mari il était mort avant ma naissance ! M'emportais-je.

Je vis au changement d'expression de son visage qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié mes propos, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

_Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour la femme qui t'a élevé, me reprocha-t-elle.

_C'est à cause d'elle que je vis cette situation.

_Hinata, tu ne devrais pas être si ingrate.

_Si, maintenant foutez-moi la paix, dis-je avec rage.

_Hinata, tu ne devrais….

_Vous êtes qui pour me dire ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire ?! Personne ! Alors bouclez-là et…

_Hinata ça suffit ! Tu t'adresses autrement à Ayame ! D'ailleurs tu t'excuses immédiatement ! M'ordonna la directrice Tsunade.

_Non ! Elle n'avait qu'à pas m'emmerder !

Elle s'approcha de moi d'un pas menaçant et me tint, avec une forte poigne, le bras gauche.

_Tu t'excuses maintenant ! S'écria-t-elle.

Pour l'agacer davantage, je la fixai sans ciller et j'arborai un sourire moqueur.

_Bien, Mlle Hagane, je vois que je n'obtiendrai pas d'excuses de votre part. Dans ce cas-là vous allez me suivre.

Elle me tira brusquement par le bras et me força ainsi à la suivre. Cette idiote me faisait mal.

_Lâchez-moi ! Vous me faîtes mal !

_Tu sais parler maintenant, petite insolente !

Elle accélèra le pas et je tentai désespérément de me libérer de sa poigne, mais c'était peine perdue, elle avait beaucoup plus de force que moi. On arriva devant une porte, elle l'ouvrit puis me fit entrer.

_Cette pièce a été vidée hier après-midi, mais elle n'a pas encore été nettoyée. Comme tu peux le constater, elle est très grande. Elle va accueillir de nouveaux pensionnaires. Et c'est toi qui va avoir la tache de la dépoussiérer, seule, sauf si bien sûr tu présentes de sincères excuses à Ayame.

J'avais déjà le nez qui me titillait à cause de toute cette poussière. Je sentais que je n'allais pas tarder à éternuer. Je vis à son visage qu'elle jubilait intérieurement et ça m'agaçait encore plus.

_Je ne ferai rien du tout, vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger.

_Tu crois ? Me dit-elle, un sourire en coin au visage.

_Vous semblez oubliez que je prends l'avion demain après-midi.

_Un petit retard, ne dérangera nullement ta nouvelle famille d'accueil, répondit-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et j'en fis de même. Mais sur le pas de la porte, elle m'arrêta puis m'enferma, me laissant seule à l'intérieur de cette maudite pièce pleine d'acariens.

_Laissez-moi sortir !

_Il n'y a que deux choses qui te feront sortir de là. Tu t'excuses sincèrement ou tu nettoies convenablement cette salle. A toi de voir Hinata.

Puis j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner.

_Si elle pense que je vais lever le petit… atchoum !

Et merde !

J'ouvris toutes les fenêtres en espérant que ça soulagerait un peu mes narines. S'il n'y avait pas ces foutu barreaux, je crois que j'aurais tenté d'escalader, ce n'était pas si haut que ça. Après une torture nasale due à la forte présence de poussière, je me dirigeai vers les balais et les serpillères présentes dans la pièce.

_Au boulot! Dis-je sans conviction.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis un petit moment et je m'octroyais une petite pause. L'air frais qui rentrait à l'intérieur me faisait du bien et apaisait grandement mon nez. J'avais faim et j'étais fatigué. Je me rendis bien compte que j'avais été un peu trop loin avec Ayame, mais bon, je ne méritais pas une pareil sanction. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis des clés dans la serrure de la porte.

_Hinata, je t'avais totalement oublié ici ! Je vois que tu t'es mis au travail ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

_Alors, tiens-tu à passer la nuit ici, ou tu t'excuses ? Demanda-t-elle.

_Je…je vais m'excuser, dis-je doucement.

_Je n'ai rien entendu, peux-tu répéter ? Dit-elle un sourire victorieux au visage.

_Je vais m'excuser !

_Bien, reste ici, je vais chercher Ayame.

Après des excuses, qui avaient été jugé sincères par Tsunade, j'avais pu prendre une douche et avoir mon diner. J'avais un peu parler par la suite avec Ayame sama, elle ne m'en voulait pas. Lorsqu'elle sut que c' était à Konoha qu'on m'envoyait, elle me parut bizarre. Elle tenta de convaincre Tsunade de ne pas m'éloigner de ma ville natale, mais c'était peine perdue, cette vieille mégère ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Je préparai donc mon sac pour demain et allai m'endormir comme une souche.

* * *

_Maman j'ai soif !

_Attends mon cœur, l'hôtesse ne va pas tarder à arriver, répondit une jeune femme en caressant la chevelure de sa fille de quatre ans.

Depuis mon siège, je regardais, nostalgique, cette mère prendre soin de son enfant. Oui, j'avais aussi eu droit à ce bonheur à une époque, mais cela me semblait si loin. Les huit premières années de ma vie, je les avais passés auprès de la femme que j'avais appelée mère : Kanade Hanage. J'avais toujours vécu sans père, mort en héro au combat selon les dires de ma défunte mère. Mais tout l'amour qu'elle m'avait apporté, avait comblé ce vide. C'est lorsqu'elle fut frappée par la maladie qu'elle m'avoua une vérité. Sur son lit de mort, elle me confessa ne pas être ma véritable mère. J'avais été anéantie par cette nouvelle. Je venais de perdre ma mère et je devais aussi accepté d'avoir vécu toutes ses années dans le mensonge. J'eus et j'ai toujours le sentiment d'avoir perdu toute identité. Qui étaient mes véritables parents ? Etaient-ils toujours en vie ? Si oui, pourquoi m'avaient-ils abandonné ? Toutes ses questions étaient celles que j'aurais voulu demander à ma mère, mais elle n'avait pas eu les forces suffisantes pour y répondre. C'est pour cela que je lui en voulais. Elle me l'avait caché et quand elle s'était enfin décidé à me parler, elle n'eut rien le temps de dire. Toutes mes recherches par la suite avaient été infructueuses. Il n'existait plus aucun document me concernant datant d'avant mon adoption. C'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé avant ça. La seule piste que j'eus, me fût donnée par une de mes familles d'accueil. La mère de famille m'avait laissé entendre que j'avais certes les traits des Hyuuga, mais que je n'avais rien de leur éducation. Je me renseignai donc sur cette famille puis me rendis dans leur quartier qui était plus au sud du village. Ce ne fut pas à un mur que je fis face mais à une véritable montagne. Je ne pus même pas mettre les pieds à l'intérieur de leur domaine. La seule chose que l'un des gardes m'eut dit, c'est que si je ne vivais pas ici, c'était que j'étais sans aucun doute une bâtarde. Cette quête d'identité me rendit, au fil des années, plus amère et moins supportable. Je ne comprenais tout simplement pas pourquoi il y avait tant de mystère autour de ma naissance.

* * *

**Seize ans plus tôt**

**POV narrateur**

Assise dans un bureau spacieux dont les meubles plutôt imposants et de style ancien donnaient un côté sombre à l'endroit, Kanade lisait consciencieusement chaque ligne du contrat qui lui avait été donné. C'est l'avenir de la petite Hinata qui était en jeu. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre qu'il n'y ait aucune entourloupe. Elle ne connaissait pas personnellement l'homme qui se trouvait en face de elle, mais il avait tout de quelqu'un de malhonnête. Elle releva sa tête doucement puis fixa un moment son vis-à-vis.

_En recevant un coup de fil de votre avocat, je ne pensais pas que c'était pour me faire une pareille proposition.

_C'est une offre qui ne se refuse pas. Les chances que votre demande d'adoption aboutisse sont minimes. Vous êtes veuve et de classe très modeste. Il y a des couples qui sont plus aisés et donc, vous font grandement concurrence. Si vous voulez de la petite, vous n'avez d'autre choix que d'accepter ma proposition, lui dit placidement Madara Uchiwa.

_Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi faîtes vous ça ?

_C'est une faveur que mon fils ma demandé.

_Faveur ?

_Je ne tiens pas à discuter de cela avec vous. Alors que décidez-vous ? Dit-il d'un ton froid.

_J'accepte.

_Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Mais n'oubliez pas, vous ne devez jamais avouer à la petite que vous êtes sa mère adoptive ni l'identité de ses parents, sinon….

_Vous allez me la retirer. Je n'oublierai pas cette clause du contrat, soyez en sûr.

Un léger tressautement se fit voir au niveau du sourcil droit de Madara. Il détestait par-dessus tout se faire couper la parole. Elle signa le contrat puis se lèva de son fauteuil.

_Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, Mr Uchiwa.

_Il en va de même pour moi, Mme Hagane, dit-il un sourire mauvais au visage.

Elle se détourna de lui, pressé de sortir de ce bureau qui lui semblait devenir de plus en plus oppressant. Elle souhaitait fortement ne plus avoir à croiser de nouveau le chemin de cet homme. Quant à Madara, il ne prit pas le temps de se lever de son bureau. Cette femme ne valait pas la peine qu'il daigne se lever et il espérait ne plus avoir à la croiser. Il n'avait jamais supporté les gens faibles et insignifiants.

_Danzô

_Oui, Uchiwa sama.

_Veille à ce que tous les documents concernant la naissance de ses jumeaux disparaissent. Pour le garçon demande à ce que soit établi un acte de naissance précisant que la mère c'est Mikoto

_Ce sera fait Uchiwa sama.

_Bien. Qu'en est-il de la famille Hyuuga?

_Vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire, ses enfants n'existent pas à leurs yeux. L'ex-mari de cette Konomi, Hiashi Hyuuga est fiancé à une femme d'une grande famille, les Kazahana. Puissante famille traditionnelle, qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se mettre à dos.

_C'est parfait, je crois que je rendrais une petite visite au patriarche de la famille Hyuuga. Tu peux disposer.

Finalement toute cette histoire ne lui avait pas apporté que des tracas. En effaçant toutes les preuves, il rendait un grand service aux Hyuuga. Les Kazahana chercheraient certainement des renseignements sur ce cher Hiashi avant le mariage. Grâce à cela, il avait le moyen de faire chanter la famille Hyuuga et ainsi obtenir leur soutien pour les élections. Oui, cette histoire tournait vraiment en sa faveur. Il prit son téléphone puis contacta quelqu'un pouvant avoir l'œil sur cette Kanade. Madara ne faisait confiance à personne même pas à son fils.

_Teuchi,….j'espère pour vous que votre fille Ayame saura bien faire son travail….N'oubliez pas que votre échoppe se trouve sur un terrain que j'ai acheté et qu'il pourrait me venir à l'idée de tout détruire à cette emplacement…Je vois que vous avez compris mon message.

Il raccrocha sans rien rajouter de plus, cette affaire était maintenant classée pour lui.

* * *

**POV Hinata**

Lorsque je me retrouvai dans le hall de l'aéroport, je cherchai du regard un couple portant une pancarte ayant mon nom inscrit dessus. Après quelques coup d'œil jeté par ci et là, je repérai un blond et une rouquine qui se rapprochait de moi, avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux scotché au visage. Je sentais déjà que ça allait être la galère.

_Bonjour, je suis Kushina !

Elle s'avança vers moi, puis me fit la bise. Encore une qui devait être très tactile et qui allait me pomper l'air.

_Ça va ? T'as fait bon voyage ?! Demanda-t-elle enjouée.

_Ça allait il y a quelques secondes. Je n'aime pas qu'on me touche sans autorisation, répondis-je sèchement.

Son mari passa son bras droit derrière ses épaules et lui fit une légère pression.

_Minato, se présenta-t-il. Nous tâcherons de nous en rappeler la prochaine fois, dit-il en me faisant un léger sourire.

Je voyais sur son visage qu'elle contenait autant qu'elle pouvait son agacement. Ça ne faisait même pas deux minutes qu'elle m'avait rencontré qu'elle était déjà sur les nerfs. Tant mieux, peut-être qu'ils demanderont à ce que je rentre chez moi.

_On y va maintenant ?! Naruto nous attend dehors, il est impatient de faire ta connaissance, lui annonça Minato.

_C'est pas un peu débile ça comme prénom ?! Quel genre de parent peut donner pareil nom à son enfant ?

Je le vis tenir plus fermement sa femme en lui demandant à voix basse de ne pas répondre à mes provocations. Mais de ce que je pouvais voir de son tempérament, je sentais qu'elle ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps.

En arrivant au parking, je vis un blond appuyé contre le capot d'une voiture, tête baissé sur son portable. Vue la ressemblance avec Minato, je dirais que c'est le dénommé Naruto. Il avait du nous sentir nous rapprocher car il souleva son visage vers nous, un sourire encore plus débile que celui de ses parents collé au visage.

_Enchanté, je suis Naruto ! Dit-il en me tendant la main.

Il voulait que je lui dise bonjour, ben pas de soucis, j'allais le faire, mais à ma manière. Le chewing gum que j'avais dans ma bouche avait déjà perdu toute sa saveur autant m'en débarrasser. Sourire aux lèvres, je fixai ce Naruto puis crachai, sans aucune grâce, le dit chewing gum sur le sol.

_Euh… Fit Naruto un peu surpris par ma réaction, c'est comme ça que vous dîtes bonjour à Awa no kuni ?! C'est…un peu spécial

_T'as un problème avec ça ?!

_Pas du tout ! C'est…original, mais à Konoha on est plus…conventionnel donc…

_Evite ce genre de vulgarité, s'empressa de rajouter Kushina.

Je la regardai an arborant un sourire narquois, je savais qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose. J'allais lui répondre quand je me fis couper dans mon élan par Minato.

_Hinata, a aucun moment l'un d'entre nous t'avons manqué de respect, donc la première chose que j'exigerai de toi, c'est que tu en fasses autant, me dit-il fermement.

_Vous n'êtes personne…..

_Si, nous sommes ta famille d'accueil que tu le veuilles où non ! Et donc nous avons tout à fait le droit de te réprimander quand c'est nécessaire. Alors maintenant, tu vas mettre ton sac dans le coffre de la voiture, t'asseoir à l'arrière et te taire si tu n'as rien d'intelligent à nous faire partager. Suis-je clair !

Je lui lançai un regard noir et m'apprêtai à lui répondre, mais il me devança.

_Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas dire, me dit-il très sérieusement.

Autant capituler pour ne pas trop s'attarder dans ce parking. Je commençais à ressentir de la fatigue due à ma matinée plus que chargée à cause de Tsunade, qui l'avait surement fait exprès pour que je ne puisse pas les emmerder trop, dès le début. Je pris donc mon sac et me dirigeai vers le coffre, la mine légèrement renfrognée. Je m'installai ensuite et ne décrochai pas un seul mot de tout le trajet. On ne pouvait pas en dire de même de ce Naruto et sa mère. Ils n'avaient fait que piailler tout le long. A plusieurs reprises, j'avais voulu leur demander de la fermer, mais je sentais le regard sérieux de Minato sur moi, ce qui m'avait dissuadé. En arrivant, une fois qu'ils m'eurent montré ma chambre, je m'y enfermai puis m'allongeai sur mon lit. Au moins ils m'avaient laissé en paix. Je restai à observer le plafond, en pensant au faite que mes recherches allaient être mises en suspens à cause de ce petit imprévu. Je ne vis pas le temps passer, ce fut un coup frappé à la porte qui me sortis de mes pensées.

_Hinata, je peux entrer ?

C'était cet imbécile de Naruto, je ne préférais pas répondre. Il insista, puis n'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part, il décida d'ouvrir la porte. Je n'avais pas eu droit à la clé, Minato jugeant que je n'en étais pas encore digne. Je sentais que cet homme n'allait pas arrêter de m'emmerder.

_Hinata, tu dors ? Chuchota Naruto, chose que je ne pensais pas possible de lui.

Je décidai donc de jouer à l'endormi et ne lui répondis pas. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi de plus près et je me retins pour ne pas lui foutre une baffe d'être aussi proche. Il avait certainement voulu vérifier. Je l'entendis s'éloigner en prenant la direction de la sortie.

_Elle fait semblant de dormir pour ne pas manger avec nous m'man ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais quel imbécile !

_Abruti !

_Non, c'est Naruto ! Répondit-il en ricanant. Sinon, tu viens manger, c'est prêt !

_J'n'ai pas faim.

Il avait fallu que mon ventre produise au même moment, un gargouillis.

_C'est pas ce que j'entends, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement.

_Va te faire foutre !

_C'est déjà fait.

Je fus un peu surpris par sa réponse, je ne m'y attendais pas.

_T'es gay ?!

_Non

_Alors pourquoi t'as dit ça.

_Comme ça.

_T'es vraiment con.

_Tu dois l'être autant que moi, vu que tu me parle.

Je me levai précipitamment du lit et lui couru après. J'allais lui apprendre à cet idiot de me traiter de conne. Il se mit lui aussi à courir, ce qui semblait l'amuser et il se rendit dans la salle à manger. Il s'installa directement à table, où ses parents nous attendaient déjà. Je ralentis le pas en arrivant. Il me nargua avec son large sourire, sachant que je ne pourrais pas lui régler son compte avec ses parents ici présents. Je m'installai donc et attendis qu'ils commencèrent à se servir.

_Waouh, elle sait être polie ! Elle attend que vous commenciez ! S'exclama Naruto.

_Espèce de ….

J'entendis Minato toussoter à côté moi, ce qui m'arrêta dans mon élan.

_Pas de vulgarités à table, c'est une autre règle de la maison, et Naruto ne la provoque pas.

Il acquiesça de la tête face à la demande de son père, puis me regarda de nouveau.

_Bon appétit !

Je mangeai en silence, entendant leur discussion mais ne m'y intéressant pas du tout. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle savait faire de la bonne bouffe Kushina. Je restais tout de même un peu agacé car ça m'énervait de ne pas réagir plus face à Minato. Je n'avais jamais vraiment eu dans ma vie de présence masculine, ça expliquerait peut-être mon manque de réaction. Je n'avais pas connu le mari de ma défunte mère Kanade et les pères des différentes familles d'accueil auquel j'avais été, ne s'occupaient pas plus de moi, laissant cette tâche à leur femme. Après le repas, je pris une douche puis allai directement me coucher.

* * *

_Hey Hinata, m'interpela Naruto en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

_Putain, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper avant d'entrer ! J'aurais pu être à poil !

Il me regarda incrédule puis referma la porte doucement. Quelques secondes après je l'entendis frapper mais je ne répondis pas. Il insista, ce qui eu le don de m'agacer.

_Vas-y entre ! M'écriais-je.

Il ouvrit mais resta sur le pas de la porte, surement pour détaler comme un lapin si je lui courais après.

_Je vais rejoindre des amis au centre-ville, je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait de venir.

_Non

_Pourquoi ? Ça va être sympa ! Allez, viens ! Tu ne vas pas passer la dernière semaine de vacances enfermé ici! S'enquit-il de dire en se rapprochant de mon lit.

_Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce que je viens de te dire, NON !

_Il faut me répéter les choses plusieurs fois pour que je les comprenne.

Et il se moque de moi en plus de ça !

_Dégage abruti ! lui dis-je d'un air menaçant en me levant du lit.

Il s'éloigna rapidement de moi, ricanant légèrement.

_Ok, ok, j'm'en vais, me dit-il en tenant la poignée de la porte. Et je t'ai déjà dit que mon nom c'est Naruto. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il faut te répéter à toi aussi, les choses plusieurs fois.

Je me lèvai d'un bond et il ferma précipitamment la porte. Je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers et je me rallongeai sur mon lit. J'avais donc passé une bonne partie de la journée en compagnie de Kushina. Cette femme était vraiment têtue, on s'était chamaillé plusieurs fois et elle tenait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Cette famille sera plus tenace que les précédentes.

En fin d'après-midi, j'entendis Naruto revenir de sa sortie en compagnie d'un ami. Je les entendis discuter. La chambre de Naruto étant en face du mien, je pouvais les entendre s'il ne fermait pas sa porte.

_J'te l'aurais bien présenté, mais elle est un peu sauvage sur les bords. Tu sais que dans son village, les gens disent bonjour en se crachant leur chewing gum par terre ! Je n'imagine pas l'état des trottoirs !

Il veut vraiment que je l'étripe ce crétin. Il chuchota suite à sa déclaration puis j'entendis son ami lui répondre.

_Ne compte pas sur moi pour me rabaisser à jouer à ton petit jeu.

_T'es vraiment pas sympa Sas'ke. J'n'ai pas besoin de ton aide de toute manière, si j'ai réussi à dompter un type aussi hargneux que toi, ce sera un jeu d'enfant avec…Aie ! Ça fait mal !

_Arrête de raconter des conneries et je ne te frapperai pas, imbécile.

_Oh, ça va ! Bon ben, et si on se faisait ce jeu vidéo.

_Ouais, ça t'éviteras de dire des choses inutiles.

Je retournai à ma lecture mais impossible de me concentrer avec le bruit qu'ils faisaient. J'étais légèrement excédé et décidai de me rendre dans la chambre de cet imbécile, pour leur demander de la fermer.

_Vous pouvez pas la fermer un peu !

Je vis Naruto ainsi que son ami se retourner vers moi, suite à ma déclaration.

_Demande plus poliment et on verra si on peut quelque chose pour toi, me répondit un brun.

Je le foudroyai du regard et lui me fit un sourire en coin, ce qui lui donnait un air arrogant. Il m'énervait déjà celui là.

_Ah Hinata, vu que tu es là, autant que je te présente mon meilleur ami ! S'exclama joyeusement Naruto.

Ils se levèrent tous deux et s'avancèrent vers moi.

_Hinata, lui c'est Sasuke.

Il me tendit la main toujours avec cet air supérieur. Je le fixai et ne saisit pas sa main. Il la replaça donc dans sa poche, tout en restant calme, puis me fit à nouveau son sourire en coin. Je soutint son regard malgré le léger trouble que je ressentais en le regardant.

_Ah oui, j'oubliais ce n'est pas ainsi que vous dîtes bonjour chez toi, t'as de la chance je suis équipé aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Il cracha son chewing gum, qui atterrit à côté de mes pieds. Non, finalement ce n'est pas le blondinet que j'étriperais. S'il voulait la guerre cet abruti, il allait l'avoir.

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce deuxième chapitre? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

A pistache!

hanaS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous!**

**Voilà la suite! Rien de bien palpitant mais vous pouvez toujours vous octroyer une petite pause lecture.**

**Sev: Voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise!**

**Zororonoa-kun: Contente que t'aies aimé et pour le Sasunaru, ce ne sera pas pour cette histoire, quoique, il peut toujours y avoir un petit revirement de situation;-).**

**niak: Contente que tu aimes! Pour le couple principal, ce sera du Sasu/Hina. Voilà la suite!**

**Merci à tous, ça m'a fait très plaisir!:-)**

**Bonne lecture et désolé pour les éventuelles erreurs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, comment cet imbécile avait osé cracher son chewing-gum à mes pieds ! Il se prenait pour qui!

_Ah non, Sas'ke pas sur mon parquet ! C'est dégueu ! Tu ramasses ! Se plaignit Naruto.

Aucun de nous deux ne firent attention à ses plaintes, trop occupé à nous fusiller du regard.

_Toi, tu vas regretter d'avoir fait ça ! Lui dis-je en le pointant du doigt.

Il continue de me narguer avec son sourire en coin et son air arrogant.

_Sas'ke, tu ne devrais pas rester en face d'elle, elle a l'air vénère là.

_Tant fait pas Naruto, elle aboie plus qu'elle ne mord, répondit-il nonchalamment.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Je me précipitai vers lui pour le cogner mais il stoppa facilement mon poing, puis me fit une clé de bras. Je ne pouvais plus bouger sans me faire mal et je ne supportais pas de le sentir si proche de moi.

_Lâche-moi abruti !

_Seulement si tu me le demande gentiment, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

_Va crever ! Dis-je rageusement en tentant, tant bien que mal, de cacher le trouble que j'avais ressenti en sentant son souffle près de mes oreilles.

_C'est que tu n'exagérais pas Naruto, c'est une vraie sauvage, dit-il en ricanant.

_Hey, Sas'ke déconne pas, lâche là. C'est à moi qu'elle fera la peau après. Toi tu ne vis pas avec elle.

_Je ne fais rien de mal, je lui apprends la politesse.

_Tu sais où j'te la mets ta politesse !

_Non, mais dis-moi ça m'intéresse.

_Dans le trou du cul, imbécile !

_Mais c'est que tu es une vraie petite coquine Hinata, tu pourrais me donner de plus ample détail sur ta manière de faire, qui sait, je pourrais te laisser faire, me nargua-t-il.

J'entendis Naruto pouffer de rire mais moi je sentis mon sang pulser plus rapidement dans mes veines. De rage, je me débattis mais j'aurais dû m'abstenir. Je sentis une douleur dans le bras, ce qui me fit lâcher un geignement de douleur. Il me lâcha immédiatement et se plaça en face de moi. Je massai mon bras pour atténuer la douleur.

_Hey, ça va ?

_Tu tentes de me tordre le bras espèce de crétin et tu oses me demander si ça va ? M'écriais-je.

_Fallait pas t'agiter autant, j't'aurais rien fait. Laisse-moi voir ton bras.

_Non ! N'essaies même pas de me toucher !

Naruto se rapprocha de nous en écartant son ami.

_J't'avais dit de la lâcher Sas'ke. Laisse voir Hinata, peut-être …..

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Il ne manquait plus que ça, que Kushina soit de la partie.

_Rien m'man, tout va bien, déclara Naruto.

_Pourtant j'ai cru entendre une dispute, dit-elle suspicieuse.

_Puisqu'il vous dit qu'il n'y a rien, pourquoi insistez-vous ! M'agaçais-je.

_Tu me parle sur un autre ton, jeune fille !

_Je vous parle comme je veux !

_ Tu sembles oublier que tu es sous ma responsabilité, sous mon toit donc tu me droit le respect petite insolente !

_Je vous….

_Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler !

Naruto et Sasuke ne disaient absolument rien.

_Maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre et que je ne t'entende pas.

Au moment où je prenais la direction de la sortie, non sans jeter un regard noir aux deux crétins, Kushina me stoppa dans l'embrassure de la porte.

_Hinata ! On t'a demandé de ne plus refaire ce genre de chose ! Ramasse ton chewing-gum immédiatement! S'irrite-t-elle en ayant les yeux posés sur le chewing-gum.

_Bien sûr, ça ne peut-être que moi !

_Ne discute pas et ramasse-le !

_Non ! Et maintenant foutez-moi la paix !

Je la poussai un peu brutalement pour me rendre à ma chambre ce qu'elle n'accepta pas du tout. Elle me tint le bras, ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur et me traîna jusqu'au chewing-gum.

_Ne pense pas t'en tirer aussi facilement !

_Madame Nami…

_Tais-toi Sasuke, ça ne te regarde pas !

_M'man…

_Les garçons je ne veux pas vous entendre !

_Elle n'y…..

_T'as pas compris, elle t'a dit de la fermer ! Dis-je énerver à Sasuke.

Je la fis me lâcher le bras et ramassai rageusement le chewing-gum par terre. Je le jetai dans la poubelle de la chambre de Naruto, puis me tournai vers elle. Elle était tout aussi énervée que moi.

_Satisfait !

_Maintenant tu vas dans ta chambre, je réfléchirai à ta punition plus tard.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me rendis dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. Ton mon corps était parcouru de tremblement tant j'étais énervé. J'allai m'allonger sur mon lit et retenu avec beaucoup de difficultés les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ça a toujours été ainsi dans mes familles d'accueil. Dès qu'il y avait un problème, c'était forcément de ma faute. J'entendis quelqu'un toquer à la porte, mais je ne voulais absolument voir personne. J'avais la gorge serrée et je sentais une migraine poindre tant j'étais sur les nerfs.

_Hinata, je peux entrer ?

C'était Kushina. Elle n'avait pas assez fait, elle voulait encore rajouter une couche.

_Hinata, j'ouvre.

Je me retournai immédiatement dos à l'entrée de la chambre, pour pas qu'elle voit mon état.

_Hinata, les garçons m'ont tout expliqué….je voudrais m'excuser de m'être emporté et de t'avoir accusé injustement, me dit-elle d'une voix calme. D'ailleurs, Sasuke viendra te présenter….

_J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses et de cet imbécile ! Sortez de ma chambre !

_Hinata, je peux…..

Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à elle.

_Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ! Dégagez !

_Hey ! J'ai peut-être eu tort de t'accuser mais tu me parle autrement ! N'oublie pas que tu es….

_Je suis chez vous ! Comment pourrais-je l'oublier, vous me le rappelez constamment ! Finalement, c'est moi qui me casse !

_Hinata attend ! Ecoute-moi !

_Non ! Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écouter les grosses connes comme vous !

_Il se passe quoi ici ?!

_Minato, je ne supporterais pas de me faire insulter par cette petite peste ! D'ailleurs emmène là hors de ma vue parce que je risque de lui arracher les yeux.

Elle tremblait de rage et je pouvais voir à ses yeux qu'elle avait été blessée par mon attitude, mais elle l'avait bien cherché.

_Hinata, descends en bas et attends-moi dans le salon, m'ordonna Minato.

Je lançai un dernier regard à Kushina, puis descendis les escaliers. En arrivant dans le salon, je vis les deux crétins qui sortaient de la cuisine. En me voyant, ils se dirigèrent vers moi.

_Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ça.

Je ne regardai même pas Sasuke et allumai la télé.

_Moi aussi je m'excuse, rajouta Naruto. Comment on pourrait se faire pardonner ?

_Si vous tenez tant à vous faire pardonner, fermez-là et ne me causez plus. Ce n'est pas trop demander ça ?!

Naruto allait dire quelque chose, mais Sasuke l'arrêta en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien pour le moment de me parler, que j'étais trop sur la défensive. Au moins lui, il a compris le message. Je les entendis monter à l'étage puis quelques minutes après, Minato apparu dans le salon.

_Suis-moi, on va discuter dans mon bureau.

Je le suivi, sans lui adresser le moindre mot. Une fois à l'intérieur, il m'invita à m'asseoir mais je préférai rester debout dans la pièce. Je regardai tout autour de moi, puis m'approchai de la petite bibliothèque afin de ne pas avoir à faire face à son regard posé sur moi.

_Si un de mes livres t'intéresse, tu peux te servir. Kushina et Naruto ne sont pas intéressés par ce genre de lecture, c'est trop barbant, selon les dires de mon fils, dit-il d'un ton plutôt calme par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui eut le don de me décrisper légèrement.

_C'est trop intellectuelle pour eux, c'est pour ça !

Je l'entendis rire légèrement à ma remarque.

_Ne le dit pas trop fort, je ne tiens pas à avoir un autre ouragan chez moi.

_Hn.

Un léger silence s'en suivi, ce qui me rendit un peu anxieuse. Je pris un de ses livres et commençai à le feuilleter nerveusement. Pourquoi, il ne disait plus rien ? Je savais qu'il me regardait et je n'osais pas relever mes yeux vers lui pour le vérifier. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais je me sens intimidé face à lui.

_Hinata, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Je stoppai ce que j'étais en train de faire et le regardai pour la première fois depuis notre entrée dans le bureau.

_Une proposition ? Dis-je perplexe.

Une fois sûr d'avoir toute mon attention, il me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un des sièges, face à son bureau. Lui, il s'y était appuyé.

_Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas rester ici et que tu désires retourner à ton village, mais ça n'excuses pas ton attitude.

Il fit une pause, attendant certainement que je réponde quelque chose, mais je ne fis rien et portai mon regard sur une photo se trouvant sur son bureau. J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux en reconnaissant l'une des personnes qui s'y trouvait.

_Vous la connaissez ! M'exclamais-je en pointant la photo du doigt.

Il se retourna pour voir ce que je désignais, puis il fit un léger sourire.

_Ah ! Tsunade est ma mère, je ne te l'avais pas encore dit ?! Dit-il faussement innocent.

_Non, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard noir, ce qui le fit sourire davantage.

_Ben, maintenant j'te le dis ! Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et c'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de te faire venir ici.

_Ben, vous auriez dû vous abstenir, ronchonnais-je.

_Hinata, tu n'as même pas tenté de t'intégrer dans cette ville.

_Je ne voulais pas être ici, je n'avais rien demandé.

Il soupira légèrement puis repris doucement.

_Voilà ce que je te propose. Si d'ici un mois tu veux toujours repartir je ne te forcerais pas à rester et contacterais ma mère. Mais je te demanderais de faire un effort pour faciliter la cohabitation, d'être un peu plus aimable avec les personnes qui t'entourent.

_Pas d'entourloupe ? Vous ne dîtes pas ça juste pour la forme, demandais-je suspicieuse.

_Je n'ai qu'une parole.

C'était plutôt tentant. Dans un mois je serai de retour chez. Je n'aurais qu'à faire comme si c'était des vacances.

_D'accord, un mois.

Il tend sa main vers moi et je la serre pour sceller notre accord.

_Tu viens d'accepter de faire des efforts, j'espère que tu n'as qu'une seule parole et que je peux te faire confiance.

_Ne vous en faîtes pas, votre femme n'aura plus à se plaindre de moi.

_Je ne parle pas que de ma femme, Hinata.

_Vous avez ma parole.

_Bien, tu commenceras donc par aller discuter puis présenter tes excuses à Kushina.

Ça ne fait même pas une minute qu'on a passé cet accord que ça me lasse déjà. J'espère que je pourrais tenir un mois. Je lâchai un léger soupir.

_J'y vais, mais…je pourrais vous emprunter ce livre, lui demandais-je en lui montrant celui que j'avais en main.

_Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit, tu viens te servir quand tu veux.

Il faut que je sois aimable, autant lui montrer ma bonne foi.

_Merci.

_C'est un bon début, dit-il tout sourire.

Puis je sortis du bureau et me lançai à la recherche de Kushina pour m'excuser. Je pris mon temps, il fallait que je me prépare psychologiquement. Finalement, on a pu discuter calmement et elle m'a même proposé de faire la cuisine avec elle. J'acceptai rien qu'en pensant au fait que dans un mois, je serais de retour dans mon village. Une fois le dîner prêt, nous nous installâmes tous et mangèrent tranquillement. Je n'ai pas trop participé à leur conversation. Je répondais le plus brièvement possible aux questions de Minato. Après le dîner je pris une douche et c'est en revenant dans ma chambre que je remarquai qu'il y avait quelque chose sur l'oreiller de mon lit. Je m'approchai, intrigué de voir une fleur et une petite carte improvisée à cet endroit. C'était une fleur venant du jardin, j'en avais vu en arrivant. Si le blondinet pensait m'amadouer rien qu'avec cette fleur, il se trompait royalement. J'ouvris la carte puis lu ce qu'il y avait dessus: "_Désolé". _C'était signé Sasuke, ce qui me surpris un peu. Je restai un petit moment à observer ce simple mot et bien malgré moi, ça me faisait plaisir. Je ne pus retenir un léger sourire, puis sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à sentir l'agréable arôme qui émanait de la fleur. Ce fut un coup frappé à la porte qui me fit redescendre de mon petit nuage.

_Hinata, j'entre, me dit Kushina.

Je rangeai précipitamment la fleur et la petite carte dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, puis me rassis rapidement sur le lit.

_ Ça va ?

_Oui, pourquoi ?

_Non, t'as l'air bizarre, comme quelqu'un qui cache quelque chose.

_Non, non, je ne cache rien. Sinon, vous vouliez quoi ?

Elle n'insista pas plus, ne voulant certainement pas qu'on soit à nouveau en conflit à peine après avoir décidé de faire un break.

_Je venais juste te dire bonne nuit.

_Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Elle me fit un léger sourire puis referma la porte. J'étais pratiquement sûr que Minato lui avait demandé d'être plus conciliante avec moi. C'n'était pas plus mal, au moins j'aurais la paix jusqu'à mon départ. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, puis commençai la lecture du livre que j'avais emprunté à Minato, quand quelqu'un ouvrit brusquement la porte.

_Bonne nuit Hinata !

J'allais répliquer quelque chose mais quelqu'un me devança.

_Naruto, ta mère et moi t'avons déjà dit que ça ne se faisait pas d'entrée ainsi dans la chambre des autres.

_Désolé p'pa, dit-il en se passant la main derrière la tête.

_Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser.

_Désolé Hinata.

_Ce n'est rien.

_Je vois que tu as commencé mon livre, me dit Minato.

_Je n'en suis qu'à la première page.

_Ben, je te laisse à ta lecture, bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit.

Je le vis s'en aller et Naruto lui entra plus dans la chambre.

_Comment tu fais pour lire ce truc barbant ?!

_J't'ai pas autorisé à entrer.

_Si j'attends ton autorisation je resterais longtemps sur le pas de la porte, donc je m'invite tout seul !

Je lui lance un regard noir afin de lui faire rebrousser chemin, mais il se met à sourire bêtement.

_Je voulais juste de la compagnie, mais je vois que ça ne sera pas pour ce soir, bonne nuit.

Malgré son sourire, j'ai pu voir une légère déception dans ses yeux. Il ne fallait pas que je le prenne en pitié.

_C'est bon, cinq minutes pas plus !

_Merci Hinata !

Il se précipite et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit, mais je l'éjectai directement.

_N'en demande pas trop !

_Ok, je vais m'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau.

_C'est mieux.

Au final, il resta plus d'une demi-heure à me saouler. Une fois parti, je pu me concentrer davantage sur ma lecture. Lorsque je me décidai à me coucher, je me rappelai de la fleur dans mon tiroir et je ne sus pour quelle raison, je le pris, puis m'endormis avec elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine s'est passé sans encombre, mis à part Naruto qui est toujours collant, rien de bien spécial. L'approche de la reprise des cours me rendait quand même un peu anxieuse. J'avais toujours détesté ça, être nouvelle dans une école. Je ne me faisais jamais vraiment d'amis. Nous étions donc dimanche et je revenais des courses avec Kushina. Super chiant ! Mais elle trouvait que je ne sortais pas suffisamment et que je restais trop cloitrer dans ma chambre et avec Minato qui est là pour me rappeler notre accord, je n'ai pu qu'accepter. En me rendant dans ma chambre, j'entendis Naruto discuter dans sa chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je reconnu distinctement la voix de Sasuke. A entendre la conversation, ils étaient en train de faire des devoirs. Je me rendis dans ma chambre et m'y enfermai. A l'heure du déjeuner, Kushina vint nous prévenir et inévitablement je dû les croiser.

_Tu devrais travailler avec les garçons Hinata, tu te sentirais moins perdu demain.

_J'ai déjà les cours de Naruto, c'est suffisant.

_C'est comme tu veux, répondit-elle.

Je savais pertinemment qu'elle m'avait fait cette proposition afin que je ne reste pas tout l'après-midi enfermé dans ma chambre mais je n'étais pas en condition, pour supporter ses deux énergumènes aussi longtemps. Nous nous rendîmes tous dans la salle à manger, mais je ne vis que quatre couverts de mis.

_Votre mari ne mange pas avec nous.

_Non, pas ce midi, il avait quelque chose à faire, répondit-elle en allant récupérer quelque chose dans le placard.

_Avoue, mon père t'a tapé dans l'œil, me chuchota Naruto en ricanant légèrement.

_Et si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te regarde ? Lui dis-je une mine tout à fait sérieuse.

Je le vis tiquer légèrement suite à ma réplique.

_Tu joues dans la cours des grands Hinata, ironisa Sasuke.

Je le regarde de la tête au pied avec un air condescendant.

_Quand je vois la qualité de la marchandise dans la cours des PETITS, je ne peux qu'aller voir ailleurs.

Je le vis sourire à ma remarque. Il allait dire autre chose mais Kushina revint.

_Vous parlez de quoi ? Dit-elle en s'installant à son tour à table.

_De rien d'important, m'man, répondit Naruto.

_On parlait juste de la qualité des produits proposés dans nos commerces, dis-je en regardant sans ciller, Sasuke.

Kushina ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait et elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Du moment qu'on ne s'entretuait pas, tout allait bien. Le reste de l'après-midi, je le passai assise dans le jardin à lire un deuxième bouquin que j'avais emprunté à Minato. J'entendis des bruits de pas dans ma direction. Lorsque je relevai les yeux pour voir qui venait me déranger, je vis Sasuke, s'approcher d'un pas nonchalant vers moi. Je retournai à ma lecture, ne lui prêtant pas plus attention.

_Je l'ai déjà lu celui-là.

_Et ?

_Pourquoi t'es toujours sur la défensive ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sorti un paquet de mouchoirs.

_Regarde, j'agite mon drapeau blanc, on fait la paix ? Me dit-il en me tendant la main.

J'hésitai un instant, puis décidai d'accepter sa trêve. Lorsque je lui serrai la main, je sentis un léger frisson me parcourir, mais je ne montrai rien, du moins j'essayai.

_Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est ami, hein, précisais-je.

_Chaque chose en son temps.

_N'attends pas parce que d'ici un mois je me casse.

_Ah oui ! Quel dommage ! Moi qui commençais à vraiment t'apprécier ?

_Ne te fous pas de moi.

_Je n'oserais jamais.

_Alors arrête de sourire comme ça !

_Dire qu'on me reproche de ne pas le faire suffisamment, mais là c'est plus fort que moi, dès que je te vois, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Je sentis le rythme de mon cœur accélérer davantage et pour ne pas montrer ma gêne, je fis semblant de me reconcentrer sur mon livre. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me dise ça.

_Tu as aimé ma fleur ?

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, il fallait que je me ressaisisse avant.

_Non et maintenant j'aimerais pouvoir lire en paix !

Je ne l'ai pas regardé, pour ne pas montrer mon trouble.

_A demain, finit-il par dire en se levant de sa chaise.

Je l'entendis s'éloigner puis il m'adressa à nouveau la parole.

_Hey Hinata !

Je relevai la tête légèrement pour le regarder.

_Le rouge te va très bien !

Ça me fit rougir davantage.

_Crétin !

_Non, c'est Sasuke !

Puis il se retourna et s'en alla. Je posai ma tête sur la table, et fermai les yeux en attendant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Il ne fallait pas que je laisse ce crétin me perturber ainsi. Après quelques minutes je décidai de rentrer à l'intérieur et me rendit dans ma chambre.

* * *

_Hinata, Naruto dépêchez-vous ! On va être en retard ! S'écria Kushina depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

_Oui, m'man, j'arrive ! lui répondit Naruto.

C'était impossible ! Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas sortir comme ça ! Pas habillé de la sorte ! C'était quoi cette chemise et cette jupe de grand-mère ! Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas inscrite dans une école publique !

_Hinata, on y va maintenant, sinon ma mère va nous traîner par la peau des fesses.

C'était Naruto qui me parlait à travers la porte.

_Hinata ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se décida à ouvrir.

_Hinata, j'entre.

En me voyant, il pouffa de rire et ne put s'empêcher de faire un commentaire.

_Avec toi le proverbe « l'habit ne fait pas le moine » prend tout son sens. T'as vraiment l'air d'une petite fille innocente comme ça.

_Naruto, lui dis-je menaçant.

_Oui

_Cours !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Il détala comme un lapin dans les escaliers en me criant de ne pas oublier mon sac.

En arrivant au lycée, nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers notre salle, la deuxième sonnerie venant de retentir. Minato avait demandé au directeur que je sois dans la même classe que Naruto. Lorsque ce dernier frappa à la porte, j'entendis une voix for désagréable nous demander d'entrer.

_Namikaze, pouvez-vous me dire l'heure qu'il est sur votre montre.

_7h02, Orochimaru sensei.

_Et à quelle heure les cours commencent-ils ?

_7h.

_Exact, 7h ! Vous avez deux minutes de retard. Donc, à la récréation vous allez venir faire un peu de rangement avec moi dans mon labo.

_Pfff, oui sensei.

_Allez à votre place.

C'est quoi ce type, pour deux minutes de retard on était puni, ben il pouvait toujours m'attendre s'il me demandait la même chose. Et puis c'était quoi ce teint bizarre ? On dirait un mort-vivant.

_Et vous mademoiselle, qui êtes-vous ?

_Hagane Hinata, je suis nouvelle.

_Vos deux minutes de présentation sont passées, allez-vous asseoir près de la table à côté d'Haruno. En entrant j'avais pu voir quelques tables de libre, donc quelle table m'avait-il attribué?

_C'est qui ?

_J'ai l'air d'être un agent des services de renseignements ?

Calme Hinata, respire. Souviens-toi de ce que Minato t'avait demandé. Pas de scandale, pas de bagarre et éviter de se faire renvoyer d'un cours dès le début. Je forçai un sourire et me détournai de lui. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu de moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'insulter discrètement.

_Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

_Non, sensei.

_Dépechez-vous de vous rendre à votre place !

Lorsque je fis face à la classe, je vis une fille à la chevelure rose, me faire un signe de la main. Il ne fallait vraiment pas être sain d'esprit pour faire une telle coloration. En me rendant à ma place, je croisai rapidement le regard de Sasuke. Il était au dernier rang, la place que je convoitais dans mon dernier lycée, mais il semblerait qu'ici on se rangeait par ordre alphabétique. Et c'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Mais pourquoi je perds mon temps à penser à ce crétin !

Ses deux heures de cours furent une torture. A la récréation, je m'installai tranquillement dans les escaliers qui me semblaient le moins fréquenté, puis pris mes écouteurs.

_Salut Hinata.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu n'as pas d'autres amis à aller emmerder ?

_Bien sûr mais comme je t'ai vu toute seule, je suis venu te tenir compagnie.

_Epargne-moi ta pitié et va ailleurs.

_Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?

_Qu'est-ce-que tu n'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ?!

_Je peux écouter ?

Il avance une de ses mains afin de se saisir de mes écouteurs mais je lui donne une tape dessus et le voit se le frotter sous la douleur ressentie.

_Ok, je ne t'embête pas plus, du moins pour le moment.

Il se releva puis s'éloigna. Je le fixai et je ne savais pas pourquoi, au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé qu'il insiste plus pour rester. En détournant mon regard de lui, je croisai celui de cette Haruno et elle ne semblait pas être ravie. C'était quoi son problème ? La suite de la journée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Au déjeuner, Naruto m'avait présenté à ses autres amis soit Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee et Sakura, la fille qui ne cessait de me fusiller du regard. Kushina n'étant pas encore arrivée, je me rendis aux toilettes. Au moment où j'allais y sortir, Sakura fit son entrée.

_Hinata, c'est toi que je cherchais.

_Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

_J'ai parfaitement compris ton petit jeu avec Sasuke, mais tu ferais mieux d'arrêter parce qu'il est à moi !

_Ne cherche pas de problème, là où il n'y en a pas Haruno, lui dis-je en me dirigeant à nouveau vers la sortie.

Elle me tint le bras afin de me retenir et repris avec une voix plus menaçante.

_Je t'ai à l'œil Hagane, et j'ai déjà écarté plusieurs concurrentes. Ne t'approche pas de lui, sinon…

_Sinon quoi ?! On ne me menace pas Haruno !

Je la fis me lâcher le bras, et décidai de la faire enrager davantage.

_Il t'a dit qu'il avait déposé une fleur et une petite carte sur mon lit pour me faire part de ses sentiments.

_Tu mens.

J'ai un peu mentis, mais pas totalement.

_En plus, il adore être en ma compagnie. Tu as dû le remarquer d'ailleurs, vu que tu passes ton temps à l'épier, dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

_Espèce de garce !

_Non, ça te colle à la peau plus qu'à moi. En plus, comment veux-tu qu'il te regarde avec cette couleur de cheveux. Même comme pare soleil, il ne te voudrait pas.

_Tes insultes ne m'atteindront pas. Regarde toi et regarde moi Hagane. Je suis riche et toi tu n'as même pas les fonds nécessaire pour t'acheter une pince à cheveux digne de ce nom, me dit-elle d'un air prétentieux.

_Tu sais ce qui n'a pas de fonds Haruno? C'est le puits de ta stupidité. Et c'est bien là le problème. TON Sasuke n'aime pas les filles idiotes.

Elle s'avança dangereusement de moi, mais s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Ino.

_Sakura, Hinata qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, on vous attend !

_On discutait juste, et j'ai remarqué qu'Hinata et moi avions beaucoup de points communs. Nous allons nous entendre à merveille, répondit Sakura, un grand sourire au visage.

Quelle hypocrite cette fille. Il y a même pas deux secondes elle montrait son visage démoniaque et là on dirait un ange, une fille naïve. Tu t'es trompé Naruto, c'est en regardant Sakura que le proverbe l'habit ne fait pas le moine prend tout son sens.

_De toute façon toi, tu t'entends avec tout le monde, lui répondit Ino. Dépêche-toi Hinata, Mme Namikaze t'attend déjà.

_Ok, j'y vais, dis-je en lançant un regard noir à Sakura.

_A demain Hinata, me dit-elle.

En sortant, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées, que je percutai quelqu'un.

_Idiote, tu pourrais au moins regarder devant toi !

Quand je levai mes yeux vers lui pour lui répondre, je croisai deux yeux nacrés, ce qui me surprit un peu. Il sembla un peu troublé, lui aussi sur le moment, mais reprit son air froid rapidement.

_Dégage de mon chemin bâtarde !

_Répète ça un peu, gros con !

_Bâ-tar-de, articula-t-il.

Je vis rouge. Minato, désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Je sais c'est pas terrible, mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. J'espère faire beaucoup mieux au prochain chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review!:-)

A pistache!

hanaS.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous!**

**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail actuellement ce qui me laisse peu de temps à l'écriture. Je penses que je vais avoir du mal à respecter les délais, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre.**

**Sv: Ravi que tu ais aimé ce chapitre, ça me fait plaisir!:). Et non, je n'ai pas du tout honte ;P! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!**

**MissHina59: Hinata et Sakura des pestes! Non pas du tout! Si, peut-être un peu XD. Je crois qu'il y a moins de suspence à la fin de ce chapitre, du moins je crois;).**

**Imiko-uchiha: Contente que tu ais adoré le début, j'espère qu'il en sera de même de la suite:)! Je ne te garantis pas de te prévenir à chaque fois (je n'y penserais peut-être pas tout le temps), mais laisse-moi ton mail.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir!:)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Je pouvais voir à sa taille, qu'il était plus fort que moi, mais actuellement c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Je me jetai sur lui de ton mon poids, en lui enserrant la taille. Ce crétin ne s'y attendait pas et perdit, inévitablement l'équilibre. On se retrouva donc par terre, et si je pus dire, j'étais en avantage. Au moment où j'allais lui foutre mon poing à la figure, il esquiva, et je percutai le sol, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur à ma main. Je geignis de douleur et me redressai légèrement. Il profita de ce moment pour me bousculer vers l'arrière, puis se relevant, il me prit par le col de ma chemise et me força à me relever en me plaquant au mur.

_Tu pensais que t'allais faire quoi là ma jolie. Je ne te pensais pas stupide au point de vouloir te battre contre moi. Bâtarde et conne ! On ne peut pas dire que t'ais été gâté par la nature.

_Lâche-moi !

_Tu mériterais bien que je te donne une petite leçon.

_Tu oserais frapper une fille ? Je savais déjà que la famille Hyuga était une bande d'enculés, tu ne fais que confirmer ce que je pensais. T'es qu'un gros connard !

_Tu n'es vraiment pas en position de force pour m'insulter, me dit-il en resserrant davantage sa prise sur mon col.

Je fis une légère grimace, face à la pression qu'il exerçait, mais ne m'abaissai pas à le supplier de me lâcher.

_Pathétique. Encore une autre erreur de la nature.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça? Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi que je ne sais pas?

_Mais c'est que tu sembles t'intéresser à tes origines! Mais je ne te dirais rien, dit-il sarcastique.

_Tu sais quoi?! Demandais-je agacer. Si ça se trouve tu ne sais rien.

_Peut-être bien que je sais quelque chose, mais même si c'est le cas je ne te dirais rien. T'es qu'une pauvre fille sans intérêt. Et dire que je me suis sali les mains en te touchant. Ecoute bien mon conseil la bâtarde ! Quand tu me reverras, tu as intérêt de changer de couloir ou de baisser la tête ! Je ne…hmmmmm

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de terminer son si beau discours et lui mis mon genou là où ça faisait mal, soit au niveau de son entrejambe.

_Ça va ?! T'as pas trop mal, abruti ?! Demandais-je ironiquement.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour davantage me foutre de sa gueule mais il attrapa un de mes bras.

_Tu…tu vas regretter ça !

Je tentai de me libérai de ses mains mais il me tenait très fermement, malgré qu'il était encore sous l'emprise de la douleur. Je décidai donc de le mordre de toutes mes forces, ce qui lui valut un cri digne de ce nom.

_Pétasse ! Je vais…

_Tu ne vas rien faire du tout Hyuga !

Je m'éloignai un peu de lui et je le vis s'appuyer contre le mur. Je me retournai ensuite, pour voir Naruto arriver.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

_M'man s'impatiente dehors, répondit-il en ne lâchant pas ce Hyuga tu regard.

_Namikaze, ne te mêle pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas.

_Tout ce qui touche à Hinata me concerne. J'en profite donc pour te dire que si tu oses à nouveau t'en prendre à elle, tu auras à faire à moi ! Dit-il sérieusement, ce qui m'étonna un peu de lui.

_Et tu crois que j'ai peur de toi Namikaze !

_Ne me sous-estime pas Hyuga, tu risquerais de t'en mordre les doigts sinon.

_Hn, si tu penses m'intimider c'est raté. Toi et ta copine bâtarde vous vous êtes bien retrouvé. Un vrai petit couple de looser, dit-il un sourire mauvais au visage.

_Tu veux encore ta raclé ! Ne me traite plus de bâtarde !

_Ben reviens me donner ma raclé, bâ-tar-de.

Lorsque je commençai à m'avançai vers lui, Naruto me retint par le bras.

_Arrête Hinata, tu ne vois pas qu'il joue avec tes nerfs !

_Quand je réglerai son compte, il n'aura plus envie de jouer !

_Ça suffit maintenant ! Arrête de faire ta gamine ! N'oublie pas la promesse que tu as faite à mon père. Lui, il te fait confiance.

Je fixai d'un œil mauvais le Hyuga, puis ramassai mes affaires avec rage.

_Ok, on y va.

_Bien ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire idiot.

Comme on dit, chassons le naturel, il revient au galop.

_A bientôt les loosers !

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me retourner et l'insulter.

_Au lieu de rester là à jacasser, va plutôt refaire ton brushing, parce que là tu ne ressembles pas à grand-chose Hyuga, lui répondit Naruto avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

_Bouffon !

_Je préfère ressembler à un bouffon qu'à une fillette mal coiffée en détresse !

_Namikaze, tu vas me le payer !

S'il ne courut pas à notre poursuite, c'était certainement à cause de la douleur qu'il devait encore ressentir à son bas ventre car il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier d'être comparé à une fillette. On se mit à rire légèrement de la situation, ce qui fit redescendre un peu la tension. Mais le point négatif de tout ça, c'est que maintenant je ressentais à nouveau la douleur à ma main. Je la regardai et constatai qu'elle avait rougi à certains endroits.

_Tu t'es fait quoi à la main ? C'est Neji qui t'a fait ça ?

_Neji ? Ah, tu parles du connard de tout à l'heure. Non, pas vraiment. Quoique, c'est de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas bougé sa tête.

_Ça te fait mal ?

_Un peu, mais ça passera.

_Tu devrais le dire à ma mère, elle vérifiera comme ça si t'as rien de casser, proposa-t-il.

_Hors de question ! Tu ne dis rien du tout, tu ne parles même pas de ce qui vient de se passer.

_Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment été sympa envers moi, pourquoi je couvrirais tes arrières ?

_Balance !

_Comme c'est toi, je peux faire un p'tit effort. Tu me proposerais quoi en échange de mon silence.

_Je ne négocie pas avec les abrutis.

_Ça n'en a pas l'air mais je suis très intelligent.

Je ne pus retenir un léger ricanement.

_Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle.

_Toi, très intelligent ?! Qui t'a fait croire à ce beau mensonge ? Demandais-je, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

_Personne. C'est juste qu'en côtoyant certaines personnes, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pas si bête que ça. Il y a pire que moi. ET je dois te dire merci Hinata, tu me fais me sentir intelligent !

_Tu as de la chance que ta mère nous voit, parce que je t'aurais déjà cassé la figure Naruto, dis-je d'une voix menaçante.

_Ah ! Mais c'est que tu as compris ce que j'insinuais. Tu n'es pas si bête finalement.

_Ferme-là !

_Ça n'y ressemble pas, mais c'est un compliment !

_Naruto, Hinata dépêchez-vous ! S'écria Kushina depuis la voiture.

On pressa le pas puis nous nous installâmes rapidement.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'a retardé autant Hinata ? Demanda Kushina.

_Une urgence aux toilettes, et je ne pouvais vraiment pas attendre.

_Ah d'ailleurs m'man, il faudra que tu regardes si elle n'a rien à la main, car elle s'est cogné contre un mur.

_Que s'est-il passé cette fois-ci ? Demanda Kushina sur un ton accusateur.

_Naruto ! Grognais-je.

_Rien m'man, je me suis juste moqué d'elle à sa sortie des toilettes et elle a voulu me faire taire, mais j'ai esquivé. Donc résultat elle s'est prise le mur.

Je vois Kushina me regarder à travers le rétro comme pour avoir une confirmation de ma part. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle me le demanda.

_Tu as quelque chose à rajouter Hinata ?

_Non, c'est comme votre fils l'a dit.

_Hn, on verra pour ta main à la maison.

Le reste du trajet, je préférai regarder le paysage, mais avec Naruto et Kushina dans la voiture, impossible d'avoir le silence. Comment faisait Minato pour les supporter tous les jours ?! En arrivant à la maison, Kushina soigna ma main, puis je me rendis directement dans ma chambre. J'eus à peine le temps de m'allonger sur mon lit, que Naruto toqua à la porte.

_Hinata, je peux entrer !

_Comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, soufflais-je. Entre !

_Waouh, t'es en net progrès, je n'ai même pas eu à te supplier pour entrer. Personne ne résiste très longtemps à mon charme, dit-il fièrement.

_Epargne-moi tout ton babillage inutile et dit moi ce que tu me veux, lui dis-je allongé sur mon lit, les yeux fermés.

_Avec toi, on redescend bien vite de son nuage. Tu sais ça fait du bien de se lancer des fleurs de temps en temps, ça fait du bien au moral.

Je le sentis s'asseoir sur mon lit et prendre ses aises.

_Namikaze, accouche ou dégage !

_Comment veux-tu que j'accouche, je suis un homme ! En plus si je pousse comme toutes ses femmes, c'est pas un bébé qui sortira, dit-il en ricanant.

_Namikaze ! Grognais-je.

Il se leva rapidement du lit en continuant de rire de sa connerie.

_Tu as vraiment le don de m'agacer toi !

_C'est trop facile avec toi, tu t'énerve si vite.

_Et ça te fait marrer en plus !

_J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur à taquiner pour passer l'ennuie. Comme je n'en ai pas, ça tombe sur toi. Je crois que je t'aime bien, tu es marrante à ta façon.

Je fus touché par ce qu'il m'a dit, mais ne le montrai pas. Je me rallongeai et feignis l'indifférence.

_Je commence à perdre patience Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration d'amour mais tu aurais pu faire semblant d'être touché par ce que je viens de te dire, dit-il faussement offusqué. Ou même, me faire un p'tit compliment.

_Tu es le gars le plus chiant qu'il m'ait été donné de côtoyer depuis que je suis né. Ça te va comme compliment, dis-je un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Bon, je m'en contenterai pour le moment. Sinon, j'étais venu pour te prévenir que samedi après-midi, avec le reste du groupe, on a décidé de se voir, donc tu peux annuler ton rendez-vous avec ton lit ou la télé.

_Non.

_Tu es sensé faire des efforts et puis j'en ai parlé à p'pa, il pense que c'est une très bonne idée.

Je ne lui répondis pas et l'entendis se diriger vers la sortie.

_T'as une semaine pour te préparer psychologiquement. Bonne sieste !

_Attends !

Il ne dit rien et attendit que je poursuive.

_Merci, pour tout à l'heure, avec Neji, dis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

_De rien, dit-il en ricanant. Ça se voit que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de dire merci. Ça me flatte.

_Finalement, j'aurais rien du te dire. Et un conseil, ne recommence plus, je n'aime pas qu'on interfère dans mes affaires. Je sais me défendre toute seule.

_Je ne peux rien te garantir, c'est plus fort que moi. Et pour samedi, je compte sur toi !

Il ferma la porte, sans même me laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Pfff, je vais déjà devoir les supporter toute la semaine et il faudra en plus que je me les coltine le week-end. Ça m'agaçait rien que de penser au visage hypocrite de cette Haruno. Autant ne pas penser à cette fille, c'est une perte de temps. Mes pensées dérivèrent vers Neji. Je me demandais s'il savait quelque chose. Mais à mon avis, il ne savait rien, il avait pratiquement le même âge que moi. Mais il pourrait avoir des informations plus facilement que moi, étant donné qu'il vivait au sein de cette famille. De toute manière, ça ne servirait strictement à rien, vu comme ça a commencé entre nous et vu son caractère de merde, je n'obtiendrais rien de ce gars.

* * *

_Hinata, je pars travailler, pas d'embrouilles, hein ?

_Vous pouvez me faire confiance, il ne se passera rien cet après-midi, lui répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui ne la rassura pas le moins du monde.

_Je te fais confiance.

A quelqu'un d'autre. Ça se voyait qu'elle flippait de me laisser seul avec son fiston chéri et son emmerdeur d'ami, en ce mercredi après-midi. Si elle pouvait, j'en suis sûr qu'elle demanderait à être remplacé à l'hôpital. Elle ferma la porte et je l'entendis avertir aussi les deux autres.

_Les garçons j'y vais ! N'embêter pas Hinata ok.

J'eu presque envie d'éclater de rire. Elle avait vraiment peur qu'on se bagarre, quoique, avec ses deux guignols à côtés de moi, c'était tout à fait possible.

_T'inquiète pas m'man, on restera super sage.

_Ne vous en faîte pas madame Namikaze, je veillerai sur ses deux là pour pas qu'il fasse de connerie.

_Bon, j'y vais, sinon je serai en retard. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, pas de ramen pendant un mois Naruto, et je ferais le tour des stands pour les prévenir.

_Hey m'man !

_A plus tard ! Cria Kushina depuis le bas de l'escalier.

J'entendis le blondinet se plaindre puis la porte d'entrée claquer. J'avais bien envie de m'amuser soudainement.

_Hey Sasuke où tu vas ?

_J'ai oublié de dire bonjour à Hinata en arrivant, je vais le faire maintenant.

_Quoi ?! Non, vous vous êtes vu ce matin en cours, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

_Soit pas si stressé, je vais rien lui faire.

_T'as rien besoin de lui faire, rien que ta tronche va l'énerver !

_Naruto, lâche-moi !

_Seulement si tu me dis laisser Hinata tranquille.

Je jubilais rien qu'à l'idée de faire suer le blondinet cette après-midi. Merci Kushina, maintenant je connaissais l'un des points faibles de Naruto. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était autant accro au ramen. Je les entendis chuchoter, donc forcément ils étaient en train de comploter. Au moment où j'allais me lever pour les rejoindre dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit.

_Salut Hinata.

_On s'est déjà vu ce matin.

Je le vis s'avancer et s'asseoir nonchalamment à ma droite sur mon lit et Naruto à ma gauche.

_A quel moment vous ais-je autorisé à vous asseoir sur mon lit?

Ils s'installèrent un peu plus confortablement, ce qui me fit me redresser en leur lançant un regard noir.

_Tu sembles avoir oublié tes ramen Naruto.

Il perdit un peu de son assurance en croisant mon regard noir, puis se ressaisi légèrement.

_Non, non mais on a une proposition à te faire.

_Proposition, que je suis sur va te plaire, renchérit Sasuke.

Je les regardai tout à tour de manière sceptique, ne sachant pas trop à quoi m'attendre de ses deux-là.

_Si c'est pour un plan à trois, vous feriez mieux de déguerpir maintenant où sinon je vous castre.

_T'es une perverse dans le fond Hinata, pour avoir pensé à une telle proposition de notre part, c'est que dans ton subconscient t'en a envie.

_Uchiwa ! M'écriais-je.

Il se leva précipitamment du lit avant que je ne l'étrangle, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Naruto ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à se lever lui aussi.

_T'es vraiment susceptible, on ne peut rien te dire, dit-il un sourire narquois au visage.

_Arrête de l'énerver Sasuke, elle est toute rouge maintenant. J'ai la sensation qu'elle ne va pas tarder à exploser.

_Tu peux dire adieu à tes ramen Naruto, grognais-je en ne lâchant pas du regard l'autre crétin.

_Attends Hinata, on voulait juste te proposer des cours, s'enquit-il de dire.

Je le fixai et attendis la suite.

_En fait, on s'est dit que tu aurais bien besoin de quelques cours en arts martiaux et comme on le pratique tous les deux, on pourrait t'apprendre.

J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux sous la surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je les regardai et ne put m'empêcher de rire. Je retournai m'asseoir sur mon lit, tout en continuant de me marrer de leur dernière trouvaille.

_Qu'est-ce que tu trouves de drôle, me demanda Naruto beaucoup plus détendu.

_ Vous, les deux crétins, me donner des cours, lui dis-je en les pointant du doigt. Vous êtes en plein délire !

_Pourtant tu en aurais grandement besoin, me dit Sasuke, nonchalemment appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte.

_Je sais me défendre et je crois que tu as pu constater que je ne fais pas qu'aboyer, je peux mordre aussi, lui dis-je promptement.

Il sourit un peu à ma remarque, puis s'avança à nouveau dans ma chambre.

_Allez Hinata! Ça pourrait être sympa, me supplia Naruto.

_Et pourquoi, vous feriez ça ? Demandais-je.

_Parce que tu es notre amie, me répondit avec enthousiasme Naruto.

Je le regardai sans trop y croire. Depuis le décès de ma mère je n'avais jamais eu d'amis. Je trouvais ça même un peu bizarre qu'ils me considéraient comme une amie. Après tout, je n'étais pas très sympa avec eux.

_Tu dis ça, juste pour que j'accepte, mais je ne me ferais pas avoir. C'est non.

_Ben, t'as qu'à te dire qu'on s'ennuie tous les trois en ce beau mercredi après-midi et qu'un peu de divertissement nous ferait du bien, dit Sasuke.

_Ça sent l'embrouille. Pourquoi vous insistez ? Vous complotez quelque chose, je vous ai entendu chuchoter dans le couloir.

_Tu n'as vraiment pas de flair. Il n'y a pas d'arnaque, promis, me rassura Sasuke.

_Ok, mais au moindre coup foireux, je vous le ferai regretter. Et n'oublie pas tes ramen Naruto.

_Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe toujours sur moi, se plaignit Naruto.

_Parce que t'as une tête de con, dis-je en total synchro avec Sasuke.

_Vous deux, vous faites vraiment la paire. Un vrai petit couple d'emmerdeurs, tout en synchro. A quand le mariage ?

_Naruto ! Cours !

Je me mis à le pourchasser dans toute la maison et notre course se termina autour de la table de la salle à manger.

_Viens ici pour que je te règle ton compte !

_Comme-ci j'allais t'écouter, répondit-il en tournant autour de la table pour que je ne le rattrape pas.

_Viens ici ! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant.

_Pourquoi t'es si agité ma petite Hinata, on dirait que j'ai touché à une corde sensible. Avoue-le, Sasuke ne te laisse pas indifférente, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_La ferme, abruti, cesse de raconter n'importe quoi !

_Ah oui, dit-il, l'hilarité se peignant sur son visage.

_Ramen ! Dis-je d'un ton menaçant, ce qui lui fit perdre un peu son sourire.

_Tu ne me ferais pas ça, t'es trop gentille, dit-il en faisant une légère mou.

Nous continuâmes à tourner autour de la table lorsque je reçu en plein visage, un vêtement blanc.

_Hey ! Criais-je.

_Je vois que t'es déjà prêt Sas'ke !

_Pendant que vous joueriez au chat et à la souris, moi, je me suis changé. Je crois que celle-là t'ira Hinata, Naruto ne le met plus depuis bien longtemps.

_Bon, ben moi je vais me changer !

_J'en ai pas fini avec toi, grognais-je à Naruto, qui commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre.

Je me précipitai vers lui, mais Sasuke me tint le bras et ce crétin en profita pour s'enfuir.

_Laisse, tu auras tout le loisir de te venger à l'entrainement, me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je sentis mon cœur battre un peu plus vite et sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Je me détournai de lui et m'empressai de sortir de la salle à manger prétextant aller me changer, ce qui n'était pas faux. Je détestais me sentir comme ça en face de lui, j'avais la sensation d'être faible, vulnérable.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours à toi de faire la démonstration de la prise ? Bougonna Naruto.

_Parce que je suis meilleur que toi.

_Hn, ça c'est toi qui le dit, mais ça reste à prouver.

Ça fait un petit moment que nous avons commencé et je devais admettre que c'est plutôt plaisant et instructif. Mais jamais je ne leur avouerais.

_Cessez de faire causette et revenons à la pratique ! Qui veut être mon cobaye cette fois ci ?

_C'est à mon tour, répondit Sasuke. Tu as bien retenue l'enchaînement ?

_Hn, tu me prends pour qui ? T'as bien vu que j'ai réussi les yeux fermés les précédentes prises. Il en sera de même de celle-là, dis-je confiante.

_Pourquoi on ne changerait pas de procédé cette fois-ci Sas'ke. Elle est trop confiante, autant ajouter une difficulté.

_Aucun problème, dis-je fièrement.

_Ok. Pour cet exercice, je vais riposter et tu devras utiliser une des techniques d'immobilisation que l'on t'a montrée.

_Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps.

_Prête ! Me demanda-t-il.

_Prête, répondis-je.

Nous commençâmes donc notre petit duel. Chaque fois que j'essayais d'appliquer une des prises qu'ils m'avaient montrées, il réussissait à esquiver et il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait plus de force que moi. Mais moi, je n'étais pas du genre à abandonner donc je continuai à m'acharner. J'arriverais bien à le faire plier. Au cours de notre lutte, je le vis un peu déstabilisé et j'en profitai pour lui faire un croche pieds et le mis au tapis.

_Victoire ! Criais-je légèrement penché sur lui, ayant été un peu emporté dans sa chute.

Il avait les joues rougis et il n'osait pas me regarder. J'entendis Naruto rire à gorge déployée et me relevai pour savoir ce qu'il trouvait de marrant.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as à rire comme ça, abruti.

Il continua à rire sans se soucier de moi, ce qui commença à m'agacer.

_Euh…Hinata…tu devrais, me dit Sasuke en désignant le haut de mon kimono.

C'est là que je remarquai que ses deux abrutis m'avaient vu mon soutien gorge.

_Pervers ! Dis-je en remettant ma tenue correctement. Et toi arrête de rire !

_Ahahahahaha…..et…et c'est moi qu'on…traite de con…je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait qu'on te dise de mettre un débardeur la dessous ahahahaa…

_Arrête de rire comme ça tu m'énerve ! Ramen ! Dis-je légèrement excédé.

_Ok, ok, j'arrête, dit-il retenant difficilement son hilarité. Si t'avais vu ta tête Sas'ke, je….ahahahaahahah….si elle t'a mis chaos c'est que t'as vraiment perdu tes moyens ahahahahahah…

_La ferme Namikaze ! Lui répondit Sasuke en se pressant vers lui avec une serviette.

Ils commencèrent donc à se bagarrer gentiment. Naruto s'étant retrouvé au sol, se débattait, tout en continuant à rire, pour ne pas se retrouver la serviette coincée dans la bouche.

_Il se passe quoi ici ?

Je me retournai pour voir Minato arriver près de moi. Sasuke se leva pour le saluer et Naruto tenta de retrouver son sérieux.

_Rien, juste deux gamins qui se chamaillent, répondis-je.

_Bonsoir monsieur Namikaze. On a juste décidé de donner un cours à Hinata pour qu'elle apprenne à se défendre.

_Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous entendez bien, répondit Minato un sourire au visage.

_N'exagériez rien. On se supporte mieux, c'est différent, m'empressais-je de dire.

_T'es rentré tôt aujourd'hui p'pa.

_Une affaire reportée. Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre entraînement et passer quelques coups de fil.

_On avait fini, j'allais d'ailleurs prendre ma douche, dis-je en commençant à me diriger vers la sortie.

_Hn, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer chez moi, rajouta Sasuke.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, je me rendis à la cuisine pour me préparer un petit casse-croute, puis m'installai dans le salon, devant la télé. Quelques minutes après, je vis Sasuke venir, mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps, il me salua juste et s'en alla.

_Tu regardes quoi ? Me demanda Natuto.

_Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce qui m'a paru le plus potable.

Il s'installa nonchalamment sur le canapé, puis regarda, le programme tv du jour.

_Pourquoi Sasuke squatte si souvent chez toi ?

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Pfff, je n'aimais pas me répéter.

_Pourquoi Sasuke est souvent ici et que toi tu ne vas pas chez lui ?

_Ça t'arrangerais, tu aurais la maison pour toi toute seule.

_Tu comprends vite.

_Ben, navré de te décevoir mais ça ne sera pas possible.

_Et pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant de le savoir ? Je ne me trompais pas, tu t'intéresses à Sasuke.

_Cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi, dis-je un peu agacé. Je demandais ça juste pour faire la conversation.

Il sourit puis se reconcentra sur le programme tv.

_L'ambiance chez lui, n'est pas terrible.

Je reportai mon attention sur lui et ne l'interrompis pas.

_Si un jour, tu rencontres sa mère, tu comprendras. Cette femme est carrément timbrée, ils se disputent très souvent. Et quand ce n'est pas avec Sas'ke, c'est avec son mari. En plus, elle ne m'aime pas, donc elle ne veut pas de moi chez elle.

_Hn.

Je ne voyais pas trop quoi dire. Il ne m'a pas semblé être malheureux. Et voilà que je mis à ressentir de la compassion pour ce crétin. Pourquoi je me sentais si triste, par rapport à sa situation.

* * *

**POV NARRATEUR**

Sasuke entra chez lui d'un air las. Rien que de penser devoir à nouveau supporter l'humeur de sa mère le fatiguait déjà. Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et s'y enferma. Il eut à peine le temps de se changer que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

_Non, pas elle, se plaignit-il.

_Sasuke, ouvre-moi s'il-te-plait.

Il ressenti un peu de soulagement en attendant la voix de son père et alla ouvrir.

_Entre papa, lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

_Le gardien vient de me prévenir de ton arrivée. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

_Jusqu'à maintenant oui, mais je crois que ça ne tardera pas à changer avec maman.

Fugaku regarda son fils avec une pointe de culpabilité, car il se sentait coupable de sa situation.

_Je comprends. Elle n'était pas très contente que tu ne sois pas resté à la maison cet après-midi. Tu étais chez ton ami Naruto, n'est-ce pas ?

_Hn. Papa, pourquoi tu tournes autant autour du pot. Dis-moi ce que tu es venu me dire.

_Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois.

_Tu es plus détendu quand c'est juste pour discuter. Donc, j'en conclus que ça à un rapport avec maman ou monsieur Madara.

_Ton grand-père arrivera tout à l'heure et il restera pour diner.

_Pfff, je savais que cette journée allait mal se terminer.

_Ah ! Tu es enfin rentré toi !

_Qui t'a dit de rentrer dans ma chambre ?!

_Mikoto calme-toi !

_Ton fils ne cesse de vagabonder avec n'importe qui, et toi tu restes là, à ne rien faire ! J'imagine que tu trainais avec ce bon à rien de Naruto.

_Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu voudrais que je reste enfermé à la maison et que je devienne comme toi ! Complètement taré!

_Regarde comme ton fils me parle ! Itachi n'aurait jamais été aussi insolent envers moi !

_Mikoto ça suffit !

_T'as qu'à aller creuser sa tombe et le rejoindre vu qu'il te manque tant que ça !

_Sasuke ne t'y met pas, me demanda mon père.

_Je maudis le jour de ta naissance !

_Emmène la papa et donne lui ses cachets, elle commence de nouveau à délirer.

Fugaku retenait non sans mal, sa femme qui s'agitait de plus en plus. Même si ce genre de scène se produisait souvent, il ne s'y était jamais habitué. Il réussit à la sortir de la chambre de son fils et à la calmer en lui donnant ses calmants. Toutes ses années avaient été plutôt éprouvantes pour Fugaku. Mikoto n'avait jamais accepté Sasuke. Au début, à leur arrivée à Konoha, tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Mais, il comprit bien vite que ce semblant de paix était basé sur la ressemblance de Sasuke et d'Itachi à la naissance. Plus les années passaient et plus Sasuke se différenciait d'Itachi, ce qui rendit Mikoto plus aigrit.

Madara arriva plus tard que prévu, ce qui ne dérangea nullement Sasuke. Ils dinèrent tous les quatre, discutant de choses très ennuyeuses pour Sasuke. Par solidarité pour son père, il resta un peu après le diner, à faire semblant d'écouter ce qui était dit.

_Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai école demain et je commence à fatiguer, dit-il en se levant. Bonne nuit papa, m'man. J'espère que j'aurais à te revoir avant ton départ, grand-père, dit-il une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Madara tiqua légèrement mais n'eut pas le temps de manifester son mécontentement à Sasuke, celui-ci étant déjà sorti de la salle à manger.

_Tu devrais être plus stricte avec ton fils, je le trouve insolent.

_Vous trouvez aussi ! Ce gamin c'est de la mauvaise graine comme sa mère.

_Mikoto ne recommence pas. Et père je ne vois pas en quoi Sasuke a été insolent.

_J'ai déjà dit à ton fils de ne pas m'appeler grand-père, ça m'irrite. Il le fait exprès pour m'agacer.

_C'est ce que tu es pour lui, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu tiens à ce qu'il t'appelle monsieur Madara.

_Ça ne servirait à rien que je t'explique, tu ne comprendrais pas.

_Moi je vous comprends parfaitement. Si ce n'était pas pour éviter le scandale et ainsi entacher mon image aux yeux des femmes de ce village, il y a fort longtemps que je lui aurais demandé de cesser de m'appeler maman.

_Je vais faire comme mon fils, dit Fugaku d'un ton agacer. Je ne supporterais pas de vous entendre encore une fois cracher votre venin sur lui.

Et il s'en alla sans même leur laisser le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

_C'est bien dommage que Fugaku n'ait pas hérité de votre caractère. On n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

_Personne n'est autour de nous, vous pouvez cesser votre comédie Mikoto.

_Hn, dit-elle avec dédain. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de rester aussi longtemps chez nous. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous voulez redorer votre image.

_Ne vous y méprenez pas. Mon chauffeur m'attend, je vais dormir à l'hôtel ce soir.

_Alors que voulez-vous me dire que vous ne pouviez me dire au téléphone et devant votre fils.

_Je voulais juste apprécier votre réaction.

Mikoto tiqua légèrement à la remarque de Madara s'attendant au pire.

_La fille de Fugaku est ici.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review:)

A pistache!

hanaS.


End file.
